Eyesight
by Aojiru no Sekai
Summary: Seseorang yang pergi setahun yang lalu kembali muncul di hadapan Naruto, kehadiran yang sangat tidak diduga-duga. Dan kehadirannya tentu bukan sekedar untuk bernostalgia, Ia membawa kabar yang harus diketahui oleh Naruto. Chapter 8. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

All character's **created** and **belong's** to **Masashi Kishimoto**.  
Storyline by **Aojiru**.  
Genre's: Romance, Humor and Fantasy.  
Warning: AU, a lil' bit OOC.

**Eyesight**

Angin berhembus cukup kencang dari arah selatan, membawa hawa dingin yang membuat malam ini semakin terasa beku. Saat ini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1.30 pagi, biasanya hawa dingin sedang berkumpul dan memuncak disaat-saat seperti ini, jadi aku mengenakan sebuah _sweater _hangat dibalik kaus oblong tipisku, dan celana _jins_ panjang dengan kondisi yang sudah sedikit usang, kubeli dipasar loak dengan harga murah sekitar setahun yang lalu.

Aku bergegas keluar dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, respon dari dinginnya malam yang begitu terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang. Beberapa saat yang lalu, perutku yang lapar meronta-ronta sehingga membuatku terbangun dari mimpi indahku, mengajakku secara paksa untuk berjalan di trotoar jalan yang sepi untuk mencari toko-toko 24 jam yang bersedia menerima pelanggan bernasib malang sepertiku ini. Dan aku beruntung karena tak perlu berjalan jauh untuk menemukan toko seperti itu.

"Selamat datang!" sapa seorang pegawai toko, pemuda dengan kisaran umur sekitar 25 tahun, memiliki _codet _yang membentang rapih di tulang hidungnya. 'Iruka', adalah tulisan yang tertulis pada _name tag _ yang terdapat di baju bagian dada sebelah kanan pria tersebut.

Aku menoleh kepadanya, sambil melemparkan sebuah senyum, "sudah malam, kupikir tidak akan apa-apa walaupun tidak seformal itu,"

Iruka balas tersenyum, gigi-giginya yang putih dan rapih terlihat mencolok diantara warna kulitnya yang seperti sawo matang itu, "hehehe, mau bagaimana lagi, ini 'kan bagian dari pelayanan.." ujarnya santai.

"Begitu ya.." aku memutar wajahku, menatap jauh pada tumpukan snack-snack ringan yang terdapat disisi kiri toko.

"Yang biasa?" Tanyanya menawarkan.

"Hmm- sepertinya tidak. Dokter melarangku setelah aku mengeluh maag-ku sakit tiga hari yang lalu, ia menduga itu terjadi karena aku terlalu banyak makan makanan instan seperti ramen," ujarku menjelaskan, "sepertinya kali ini aku akan melewatkan yang satu itu."

"Oh, sayang sekali," ujar Iruka kecewa, "kalau begitu, pilihlah yang kau suka.."

"Yap. Aku akan berkeliling sebentar.."

Aku pun melangkah ke bagian toko yang lebih dalam, meninggalkan Iruka yang terlihat senang dengan pekerjaannya yang santai itu. Oh, dan ini tentu saja hanyalah pekerjaan tambahan baginya, karena disiang hari, ia bekerja sebagai salah satu guru Sekolah Dasar di sekitar sini. Dan aku adalah salah satu dari mantan muridnya, walaupun sekarang hubungan kami lebih terlihat seperti seorang sahabat ketimbang hubungan guru dan murid.

Aku masih terus melangkah ketika sudut mataku menangkap majalah _Shouken Jump _keluaran terbaru yang menerbitkan edisi terbatas dengan bonus poster karakter anime kesukaanku dalam ukuran jumbo, membuatku seketika itu juga langsung menghentikan langkahku. "Wow! _Shouken Jump _ edisi terbaru! Aku tak menyangka bisa menemukannya secepat ini, kupikir ia akan diterbitkan besok?" ujarku antusias.

"Besok? Maksudmu hari ini 'kan? itu baru saja datang sekitar satu jam yang lalu," terang Iruka menjelaskan dari meja kasirnya. Tidak perlu berteriak agar suara kami saling terdengar, tak heran, karena malam ini terasa begitu sepi. "Mau kusimpankan satu?"

"Dengan senang hati!" jawabku. "Mungkin siang nanti aku baru akan bisa mengambilnya."

"Oh, saat itu aku tidak sedang jaga," kata Iruka, "mungkin aku akan menyimpannya dengan namaku, dan kau bisa mengambilnya kapan saja."

"_Sip! _Bisa diatur!" seruku seraya kembali meletakkan majalah tersebut dan kembali beralih pada tujuan awal.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku sudah berdiri didepan kasir dengan beberapa buah roti salad dan sebotol sari buah rasa jeruk serta sekaleng kopi hangat. Iruka mulai menaksir harga belanjaanku dengan cepat, aku memberinya uang pas, dan sesaat kemudian, transaksi selesai.

"Terima kasih! Silahkan berkunjung lagi nanti." Seru Iruka berbarengan dengan menutupnya pintu otomatis toko, setengah ucapannya terdengar pelan karena saat itu pintunya sudah tertutup rapat.

Tanpa menunda lagi, aku segera mengedarkan pandanganku, mencari lokasi yang pas untuk menyantap makanan yang semakin membuat perutku bergejolak ini. Saat aku melihat ada sebuah taman kecil, saat itu juga aku memutuskan untuk pergi kesana. Aku memilih, antara perosotan, jungkat-jungkit, arena berpasir, sampai akhirnya kuputuskan untuk duduk di salah satu ayunan di pojok kanan taman. Ada dua buah ayunan yang terdapat disana, aku menaiki yang sebelah kanan karena kulihat papan duduknya masih lebih bagus dari yang satunya lagi. Aku pun makan dengan lahap.

Bulan semakin meninggi, bentuknya yang seperti sabit terlihat sangat indah dengan warnanya yang sedikit kekuning-kuningan. Aku menikmati makan malamku-yang seharusnya kulakukan beberapa jam yang lalu- dengan tenang. Namun kemudian, aku dikejutkan dengan kemunculan seorang gadis dari arah semak belukar di sebelah kiriku, gadis itu mengenakan seragam sekolah model _sailor_ yang sama sekali belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya, dan dia bergerak perlahan ke arahku.

_Apa yang dilakukan gadis ini malam-malam begini? Seragam sekolah? Apa dia ini.._

Gadis itu berhenti tepat dihadapanku, pupil matanya pucat, dengan poni yang menutupi dahi sampai alis matanya, mungkin ia sedikit lebih pendek dariku, dan sepertinya usianya terpaut tidak jauh dariku, sekitar tujuh belasan. Aku menatapnya heran, masih dalam kondisi mengunyah. Lalu gadis itu mulai memegangi perutnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sedih. Tatapannya yang seperti itu membuatku seolah telah mengambil dan memakan sesuatu dari kotak bekal makan siangnya.

"Apa?" tanyaku.

"E-e-ehhh!" teriaknya kaget, ia mundur selangkah karena keterkejutannya itu. "K-kau.. kau bisa melihatku?" tanyanya heran.

Aku mengerutkan alis dan dahiku, "apa menurutmu aku terlihat seperti seorang yang buta?"

"Ti-tidak! Bukan begitu.. M-maksudku.. kau benar-benar bisa melihatku..?" tanyanya lagi.

"Memangnya ada yang salah kalau aku bisa melihatmu..?"

"Te-tentu saja!"

Aku bertanya-tanya mendengar pernyataannya barusan, "kenapa?"

"K-karena.. karena..."

"Hmm..?"

"Karena aku.. adalah hantu!"

**T.B.C**

**A.N  
**_cook-a-doddle-hoo..  
_Halo reader semuanya, _long time no see..!^^  
_Kembali lagi bertemu dengan saya disini, di FFn tercinta ini, hehehe..  
Adalah sebuah kesenangan bagi saya pribadi untuk bisa kembali menulis, apalagi kalau tulisan saya dibaca dan bahkan disenangi, saya sungguh berterima kasih.  
Dan semoga, cerita-cerita ini maupun yang akan saya buat nanti bisa menghibur readers sekalian.

Umm.. terlalu formal yeh? Hehehe..  
oke deh, kaga usah pake pormal-pormalan lagih, langsung aje, ane minta review dan pendapatnye mengenai fict ini, apakah menghibur apa kaga, dimana letak kekurangan dan kesalahannya, serta kesan-kesan readers sekalian pas udah ngebaca fict ini. Kalo soal ceritanye nyang pendek, jangan kuatir, soalnye ini masi baru ngejajal doang, istilah katanye mah _prolouge_ kali yeh, chapter depan insya allah udah panjang lebar kayak mulut buaye (ati-ati digigit ah).

Kalo gitu, Trima kasih deh ane ucapin buat yang udah baca ama yang mao ngasih reviewnye. Sekalian tuh, ane sumpahin, buat yang udah baca ama review biar jadi ganteng/cantik, pinter, lulus ujiannye, kaya raya, cepet dapet jodo, dan dilancarin segala urusannye, Amin.^^  
Oia, dan kalo gag ada halangan, insya allah fict enih akan update setiap sepuluh hari sekali, moga lancar2 aja yeh..

Sip dah, sampe jumpa lagi di Chapter berikutnye.  
Ciao.

Mantun dikit ah..

Klapa muda di keranjang.  
Ayam kate nggak punya gigi.  
smoga ada umur nyang panjang.  
supaye kite bejumpa lagi.  
^^


	2. Chapter 2

"Memangnya ada yang salah kalau aku bisa melihatmu..?"

"Te-tentu saja!"

Aku bertanya-tanya mendengar pernyataannya barusan, "kenapa?"

"K-karena.. karena..."

"Hmm..?"

"Karena aku.. adalah hantu!"

**_-0-_**

All character's **created** and **belong's** to **Masashi Kishimoto**.  
Storyline by **Aojiru**.  
Genre's: Romance and Fantasy.  
Warning: AU, OOC, Naruto POV.

**Eyesight**

**_-0-_**

**o**

"A-aku adalah hantu!"

Aku terdiam sejenak, sehingga ada sebuah jeda sunyi yang aneh diantara kami, kemudian aku kembali mengunyah roti salad yang masih tersisa dimulutku. "Oh~" kataku santai.

"Oh~?" gadis itu menirukan perkataanku, dengan nada sedikit mengejek, "h-hanya itu reaksimu?" aku menatapnya yang kini terlihat kikuk, "aku ini hantu loh! Hantu! Hantu~!" ulangnya berkali-kali sambil melambaikan tangannya menembus wajahku berulang-ulang. Terasa ada sensasi dingin yang aneh diwajahku kala tangannya menembus wajahku berulang-ulang, dan itu sedikit membuat bulu kuduku berdiri.

"Lantas, kalau kau hantu, aku harus bagaimana?" tanyaku.

"Ugh.. se-setidaknya, terkejutlah sedikit," ujarnya, kemudian ia berpikir, "menjatuhkan roti itu misalnya, atau kalau kau langsung lari sambil menjerit, itu akan membuatku merasa lebih.. seperti hantu. Bukankah seperti itu adegan yang biasa terjadi di film-film?"

"Hmm.. aku tidak tahu kalau hantu juga suka menonton film," sindirku, "jadi, supaya kau benar-benar merasa seperti.. err- hantu, kau ingin aku menjatuhkan roti ini?" tanyaku, ia balas mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Tapi, saat ini aku sedang lapar, sayang sekali rasanya kalau harus menjatuhkan roti seenak ini. Terlebih lagi, harga roti ini cukup mahal, dan aku baru menggigitnya sedikit, semut-semut pun pasti akan kesulitan kalau harus membawa potongan roti seukuran ini," ujarku memelas, ia pun terlihat mempertimbangkan. "Jadi, apa kau masih ingin aku membuang roti salad ini?"

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan kecewa. "Ti-tidak usah, percuma saja melakukannya sekarang, aku tidak akan merasa senang. Lagipula tidak baik kalau membuang-buang makanan seperti itu."

"Hahaha... aku tidak menyangka kalau kau adalah seorang hantu yang pengertian," aku mulai kembali melahap roti itu dalam ukuran yang lebih besar, kedua pipiku sedikit mengembung untuk menyesuaikan ukurannya. Sementara botol jus jeruk yang kubeli terlihat berembun, rasa dinginnya mulai berkurang sejak saat kupegang pertama kali, aku membukanya, menunggu sejenak, kemudian menenggaknya separuh bagian.

GLUP GLUP GLUP

"Ah~ segar!" kataku dengan puas, aku menyeka sisa jus jeruk yang menempel disudut-sudut bibirku dengan punggung tangan.

"Umm.."

"Apa?"

Ia terlihat bingung, sesekali ekor matanya melirik kepadaku, dan dengan cepat beralih ketika tahu kalau aku juga sedang menatapnya. Ia memainkan jari tangannya seolah hal itu akan membuatnya merasa nyaman, dan sepertinya memang begitu. "K-kau.. benar-benar tidak takut denganku?" tanyanya, matanya sama sekali tidak menatapku.

"Fufufufu, aku sudah berumur tujuh belas tahun, sudah tidak lucu lagi kalau aku takut dengan hal-hal seperti itu," ujarku, dia terdiam. "Lagipula, ayahku adalah seorang _Exorcist,_ kau tahu?"

"_E-exorcist_?" ulangnya.

"Yap. Ayahku adalah orang yang biasa mengusir hantu, entah itu hantu yang merasuki manusia, bangunan, ataupun obyek-obyek lainnya, pokoknya sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan hal-hal gaib deh," ujarku mulai berbicara panjang lebar. "Sejak kecil, aku sudah bisa melihat hantu-dan itulah alasanku kenapa aku tidak takut padamu. Katanya itu adalah salah satu kelebihan dalam keluarga kami, walaupun aku tahu kalau ayahku hanya bisa merasakan kehadirannya tanpa bisa melihat sosoknya dengan jelas, berbeda sekali denganku, aku bahkan masih kesulitan untuk membedakan antara hantu dan manusia sampai saat usiaku memasuki sepuluh tahun."

Aku terdiam sejenak, menatap gadis itu sambil berharap kalau dia merasa bosan mendengar ceritaku barusan. Tapi yang kulihat adalah sebuah raut wajah terpesona dan penasaran, seolah memintaku untuk kembali meneruskan bercerita. "Ayahku, dulu dia sering mengajakku serta dalam setiap tugasnya, di bilang itu adalah _pendidikan_ yang bagus untukku kelak, aku sendiri tidak terlalu menginginkannya,"

Ugh_, aku seperti sedang menceritakan sebuah dongeng pada seorang anak berumur lima tahun, yang malah jadi tidak mengantuk karena terlalu antusias mendengarkan_.

"Kadang ayahku diberi tugas untuk mengusir arwah-arwah gentayangan, atau mensucikan arwah tersebut agar bisa pergi dengan tenang ke alam baka, atau juga sekedar berkomunikasi dengan mereka," ia semakin serius mendengarkan. "Apa kau pernah bertemu dengan hantu-hantu lain?" tanyaku.

"E-eh? H-hantu lain?" ujarnya sedikit kaget karena diajak masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"Ya.."

"Umm.. se-sepertinya belum pernah.." jawabnya.

"Hmm.. pantas saja kalau kau mengira kalau kau itu menakutkan," kataku. "Kau tahu, didunia ini ada banyak sekali hantu-hantu yang menakutkan dan bahkan sangat-sangat menakutkan," ujarku, menekankan kata 'sangat'.

"Be-benarkah?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku pernah dibawa ke macam-macam tempat, seperti tempat pembunuhan, korban kecelakaan, bunuh diri maupun bencana alam. Hantu-hantu yang berada disana biasanya tetap tinggal tanpa bisa kembali ke alam baka dan menjadi arwah penasaran," ujarku, aku melihat si gadis hantu menelan ludahnya. "Dan yang lebih menakutkan dari hantu-hantu yang meninggal dengan cara itu adalah, mereka memiliki wujud seperti saat mereka mati."

"Eh!"

"Ya, ada yang isi perutnya terkoyak keluar, kepalanya pecah, lekuk-lekuk persendian terbalik, anggota tubuh yang hilang, juga darah yang entah bagaimana tak pernah berhenti mengalir dari luka-luka yang terdapat disekujur tubuh mereka," aku mengambil jeda sejenak, dan dia nampak ketakutan.

"Dan kau tahu apa yang paling menakutkan dari itu semua?" dia menggeleng menandakan ketidaktahuannya, aku mengambil nafas, "yaitu, saat ini salah satu dari hantu-hantu itu sedang... BERDIRI DIBELAKANGMU!"

"KYAAA...!"

Gadis itu melonjak kaget sekaligus berteriak sangat keras, dia tidak sadar kalau saat itu dirinya sedang dibodohi. Aku langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat reaksinya yang ketakutan itu.

"Hahahahaha! Lucu sekali.."

Ia terhenti sejenak sebelum akhirnya sadar kalau dirinya telah dipermainkan. Kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di dada sambil mengembungkan pipi, menandakan kekesalannya. "Kau membodohiku ya?" tanyanya.

"Ahahahaha.. maaf, maaf. Habisnya kau terlihat serius banget sih," kataku sedikit terengah-engah karena tertawa tadi. Ia tidak menggubrisnya, "hei, hei, aku cuma bercanda kok,"

Sepertinya permintaan maafku itu ditolak. "Hmm kalau begitu, nih, kukasih roti deh.." ujarku sambil menawarkan sepotong roti dengan permintaan maaf sebagai imbalannya.

Ia melirik roti itu sekilas, namun kembali berpaling setelahnya. "H-hantu mana bisa makan?" ujarnya, masih kesal.

"Hmm... mungkin kau hanya lupa bagaimana caranya, sejauh yang kuingat, hantu-hantu yang pernah kutemui sebelumnya juga sering makan kok."

Ia kembali melirik, sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang baru saja kukatakan, "be-benarkah?"

"Yap!" balasku sambil tersenyum.

"Hantu seperti apa?" tanyanya.

"Emm.. mungkin hantu-hantu jahat yang suka memakan bayi-bayi manusia!" ujarku sambil kemudian kembali tertawa geli. _Gadis ini terlalu polos untuk menjadi seorang hantu, _pikirku.

"Grrr.. kau benar-benar membuatku kesal," katanya sambil melangkah ke arah kantung belanjaku. "Akan kumakan semua makananmu yang tersisa."

Aku tersenyum, "fufufufu, coba saja kalau kau bisa, mana ada hantu yang-"

Hap, nyam nyam nyam nyam...

"-BISA MAKAN?" teriakku terkejut.

Aku terperanga sejenak, menyaksikannya melahap roti-rotiku dan menegak minuman jus jerukku, ia melakukannya dengan sangat cepat sampai akhirnya aku tesadar bahwa itu adalah potongan rotiku yang terakhir, "ah! Rotiku!"

'hap', dan gadis hantu itu memasukan potongan terakhir itu kemulutnya, kemudian mengunyahnya dengan riang. Seketika, aku merasa menyesal karena telah menggodanya tadi, dan kembali duduk dengan kecewa.

Si gadis hantu yang tadinya senang karena telah membalas perbuatanku menjadi merasa bersalah ketika melihatku kembali duduk dengan lesu. Awalnya ia bersikukuh bahwa itu adalah kesalahanku karena telah membodohinya, tapi lama kelamaan rasa bersalah kembali menghantuinya, "hei, a-apa kau marah?" tanyanya.

Aku menatapnya, "tidak," jawabku dengan lesu sambil menundukkan kepala memandang tanah.

"Ayolah, i-itu kan hanya sepotong roti.."

"Ya, dan aku adalah orang yang sangat kelaparan.."

"Hmmm..." ia berpikir sejenak, "apa kau benar-benar menginginkan roti-roti itu?" tanyanya.

Dan aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah.." katanya seraya melakukan sesuatu.

Aku sedang tertunduk jadi tak tahu apa yang sedang dilakukannya, tapi aku bisa mendengar sesuatu secara samar-samar.

Beberapa saat kemudian, "nih!" ujarnya.

Aku mendongakkan wajahku, aku dapat melihatnya, dan aku mengenalinya, itu adalah roti-roti saladku yang tadi berbentuk segitiga. Kini roti-roti itu telah bercampur aduk dengan isinya dan berubah menjadi sebuah gumpalan tidak rata yang hampir membentuk sebuah bulatan seukuran bola _baseball,_ ia menyodorkannya padaku melalui telapak tangannya.

"A-aku mencoba menyusunnya lagi dari dalam perutku, dan hasilnya seperti ini.."

"Wow! Itu sangat- tidak menggugah selera!" kataku.

"Ya, aku tahu," katanya dengan malu-malu. "Ja-jadi, apa kau akan memakannya?"

"Hmm.. kupikir tidak!"

"Keputusan yang tepat!"

**_-0-_**

Kami memilih untuk tidak mempermasalahkan soal roti itu lagi, jadi aku memutuskan untuk bertanya padanya, tentang bagaimana dia mati, kapan, dan dimana. Sayangnya tak ada satupun dari hal itu yang diingatnya, selain nama –yang terdapat di seragam sailornya.

"Jadi, tidak ada lagi yang kau ingat?"

"Tidak," katanya, "a-aku bakan tidak yakin kalau seragam ini adalah milikku," tambahnya sedikit ragu.

"Hm, kalau soal itu sih, aku yakin kalau seragam ini memang milikmu," ujarku mencoba meyakinkannya. "Setiap orang yang mati, hantunya akan menjadi sosok dari terakhir kali saat ia menghembuskan nafasnya, seperti hantu-hantu yang kuceritakan tadi," kataku.

"Oh, dan kuharap kau tidak akan bilang kalau salah satu diantaranya kini sedang berada dibelakangku."

"Hehehe, tentu saja tidak."

"J-jadi, apa bisa dipastikan kalau nama ini adalah benar-benar namaku?" tanyanya.

"Berdasarkan pengalamanku, ya!"

Dia lalu tersenyum, dan kembali membaca _name tag _yang terdapat di seragam sailornya, "Hyuuga Hinata ya.." ucapnya dengan gembira, kemudian ia termenung, sorot wajahnya berubah muram, "kuharap aku bisa mengingat saat –saat aku hidup dulu," ujarnya lirih.

Aku hanya bisa bersimpati atas hal itu.

"Oh iya!" teriaknya seketika, sekaligus membuatku terkejut, "mungkin ayahmu bisa sedikit membantu?" tanyanya.

Aku mencoba memikirkan hal itu, tapi, "hm.. sayang sekali, sepertinya tidak bisa," kataku.

"K-kenapa? Bukankah dia seorang _excorcist?_ Pasti ada yang bisa dilakukannya untukku, aku yakin beliau adalah orang yang hebat," ujar Hinata yang terdengar antusias.

"Ya, kau benar. Sebagai seorang _excorcist _dan sebagai seorang ayah, dia sangatlah hebat," kataku mengenang.

Hinata semakin senang mendengar persetujuanku. "Nah, betul kan? lalu.."

Aku tersenyum dan menatapnya, "sayangnya dia telah wafat setahun yang lalu..."

"Ah.." antusiasme diwajahnya tadi dengan cepat berubah menjadi rasa iba, "m-maaf, a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk.."

"Tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah bisa menerimanya. Sudah setahun berlalu sejak saat itu.."

Hinata terdiam, mungkin ia tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya lagi, atau mungkin ia merasa tidak enak karena telah mengungkit masalah itu, walaupun sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya.

"Jadi," kataku memecah kesunyian, ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku, "apa kau tidak akan mencari tahu tentang asal-usulmu?"

Ia menggeleng, dan kemudian kembali tertunduk, "bu-bukannya aku tidak pernah mencoba , tapi, a-aku sama sekali tidak bisa apa-apa," ujarnya yang kini terlihat suram. Kedua tangannya masing-masing menggenggam rantai ayunan yang terkait pada tiang, lampu penerangan taman yang tidak seberapa terangnya menambahkan kesan suram pada dirinya.

"P-padahal, aku sangat ingin tahu mengenai asal-usulku sendiri. T-tentang siapa aku, siapa kedua orang tuaku, keluargaku, bagaimana aku hidup, kapan, dan dimana.. aku mati," ia mengambil nafas, seolah kalimat itu adalah beban berat yang sedang ditumpukan di pundaknya, "tapi kalau sendirian, aku tidak yakin akan bisa melakukannya, aku ini sama sekali tidak berguna, bahkan belum pernah ada yang menyadari keberadaanku sama sekali. Aku ini benar-benar tidak berguna, tidak berguna, tidak berguna," katanya berulang-ulang.

_Hmm.. dia ini, kalau dia adalah manusia, mungkin inilah wujud dari pribahasa 'hidup enggan, mati tak mau', tapi dia adalah hantu, jadi aku tidak tahu pribahasa apa yang tepat untuknya._

Aku tersenyum dan berujar padanya,"bukankah saat ini kau tidak lagi sendirian?"

"Eh?" ia mengangkat wajahnya.

"Bukankah saat ini sudah ada orang yang menyadari keberadaanmu,"

"M-maksudmu, kau akan..."

"Yah, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang bisa kulakukan untukmu, tapi setidaknya, aku akan berusa-"

"Terima kasih~" teriaknya dengan wajah riang sambil melompat ingin memelukku.

Sepintas, aku merasa ia akan menembus tubuhku seperti sebelumnya dan hanya akan menyisakan kesan dingin pada bagian tubuhku yang dilewatinya.

Ternyata tidak, ia berhasil menerjangku dan membawaku jatuh bersamanya, dan kami berdua pun melayang melewati papan ayun dan terjatuh ke tanah. Tapi kami tidak mengeluh karenanya, justru sebaliknya, kami merasa senang.

"Wow! Bahkan kau bisa menyentuhku sekarang!"

"I-iya, aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku senang sekali, ini pertama kalinya aku bisa menyentuh manusia.."

"Dan ini pertama kalinya aku menyentuh hantu-" ujarku, "hantu yang cantik."

"Ah.."

**_-0-_**

Akibat jatuh tadi, kami berdua saling bertumbuk diatas tanah, dan kami masih belum beranjak. Dari posisiku, aku bisa melihat bulan sabit diatas sana, tapi saat ini aku tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, karena kini wajah Hinata berada begitu dekat denganku, dan berkat perkataanku sebelumnya, kini wajahnya memerah tersipu, menyelimuti warna kulitnya yang seputih salju, dan ia tampak manis karena hal itu.

"A-apa tadi kau bilang, kalau aku.. cantik?"

"Apakah aku perlu mengatakannya lagi?"

Hinata semakin tersipu, "aku tidak tahu kalau kau ternyata adalah seorang penggoda hantu,"

"Memang tidak," kataku, "memangnya kau pernah mendengar gosip itu?"

Ia menggeleng, "tidak, tapi kurasa aku perlu mendengar namamu, aku yakin aku belum mendengarnya.."

"Oh, tentu saja, karena aku memang belum mengatakannya, namaku adalah.."

"Naruto?" tegur seseorang dari belakang.

Aku mendongak ke arah suara tersebut berasal, kudapati Iruka sedang menatapku heran dengan posisiku sekarang. Aku segera bangkit berdiri dan mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan. Lalu, sambil menepuk-nepukan celana belakangku, aku mengambil posisi persis didepan Hinata, seolah aku sedang menyembunyikannya agar tak terlihat oleh Iruka, dan tentu saja tanpa melakukan hal itu pun Iruka tidak dapat melihat Hinata.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya Iruka penasaran.

"Oh, tentu saja aku sedang.." aku melirik ke sekitar, dan mendapati kantung belanjaku tadi, "..makan!" sambungku. "Yap, aku sedang makan."

"Makan? Dalam posisi seperti itu?" tanya Iruka membayangkan posisiku sebelumnya.

"Yah, saat ini bulannya sedang bagus, jadi kupikir akan nikmat kalau aku makan sambil menatapnya," ujarku mencari alasan.

Ia menatap seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan. Yah, Iruka sudah mengenalku sejak lama, ia tahu kalau aku bukanlah orang yang akan melakukan hal seperti itu, wajar kalau ia curiga. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak berniat untuk mempertanyakannya lebih jauh, ia juga tahu kalau aku sudah cukup besar untuk memiliki satu atau dua rahasia, ia juga pasti melakukannya saat seusiaku.

Ia lalu melirik ke sebelah kananku, tempat Hinata bersembunyi dan menyembulkan kepalanya. Aku sempat berpikir kalau ia dapat melihat Hinata, dan itu membuatku sedikit gugup, tapi kemudian, ia kembali menatapku. "Sudah hampir jam tiga, bukankah kau ada kelas besok?"

"Ah, iya, aku baru saja memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus membereskan sampah-sampah ini," kataku sambil menatap sekeliling yang penuh dengan bungkus roti serta botol sisa jus jeruk.

"Perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak usah, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," kataku.

"Kau yakin?"

"Yap, sangat yakin."

"Hmm.. baiklah, pastikan kau segera pulang setelah melakukannya," ujarnya, "dan jangan tidur terlalu la-rut.. oh astaga, ini bahkan sudah hampir pagi," katanya mengoreksi kata-katanya barusan. "Yah, terserahlah, pokoknya segeralah pulang dan tidur atau kau akan kesulitan saat pelajaran nanti," sambungnya menasehati.

"Ya, aku mengerti.."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku duluan, aku juga harus banyak istirahat, karena besok harus mengajar.." ujarnya sambil melangkah pergi, "oh, dan satu lagi.." Iruka menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatapku, aku menunggu apa yang akan dikatakannya, "jangan membaca majalah _seperti itu _di tempat terbuka seperti ini, kalau kau mau, lakukan saja dirumah, itu akan lebih baik," sambungnya sambil berkedip dan tersenyum.

"Ahahaha.. baiklah," kataku canggung. _Majalah seperti itu? Majalah apa yang dia maksud?_

"Nah, kalau begitu aku duluan ya," ujarnya sambil kembali berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya sambil berjalan pergi.

Aku menatapnya, menunggunya sampai menghilang dari pandangan dan kemudian bernafas lega, "fiuh, hampir saja.."

Hinata pun keluar dari balik punggungku, "ah.. kupikir ia dapat melihatku tadi," katanya, "dia siapa?"

"Oh, namanya adalah Iruka, dia adalah guruku sewaktu Sekolah Dasar, tapi dia sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri," ujarku menjelaskan, sambil mulai membersihkan sampah-sampah yang berserakan dan membuangnya. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyelesaikan sampah-sampah itu, "nah, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?"

"Seperti yang dikatakannya, lebih baik kau segera pulang dan istirahat,"

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau punya tempat untuk pulang?" tanyaku.

Ia menggeleng, "tidak, tidak ada tempat seperti itu lagi.." katanya muram.

"Lalu bagaimana kau melewati malam-malam sebelumnya?"

"A-aku biasa menghabiskan malamku dengan berkeliling, berjalan-jalan disuatu tempat yang sama sekali tidak kuketahui, sambil mencoba mngingat bagaimana kehidupanku sebelumnya, walaupun selalu gagal," katanya kembali mengenang,"oia, apa kau tahu kalau hantu itu tidak pernah mengantuk? Walaupun aku sendiri sering tertidur sih, yah, tapi itu kulakukan semata-mata karena aku bosan, tak ada hal lain yang bisa kukerjakan, tak ada teman untuk berbicara.. sendirian itu memang menyebalkan," senyum diwajahnya mengembang, tapi itu bukanlah senyum bahagia, melainkan senyum kepedihan.

_Seorang diri selama beberapa waktu yang lama, ditempat yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya, dan tanpa teman untuk berbagi.. walaupun hantu, dia pantas mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih baik._

"Um.. bagaimana kalau kau ikut denganku? Yah, rumahku juga tidak terlalu besar sih, tapi kurasa, hantu tidak membutuhkan banyak tempat, kan?"

Ia terlihat gembira, pupil matanya yang pucat terlihat berbinar karena senang, lalu kembali bersiap untuk melompat kearahku.

"Eits!" aku membentangkan telapak tanganku, ia terhenti seketika, "apa kau ingin kita berdua jatuh lagi? Kali ini bisa benar-benar _gawat _lho," gawat dalam artian yang berbeda, sebab saat itu dibelakangku ada sebuah batu yang cukup besar, cukup untuk membuatmu mengalirkan banyak darah kalau membenturnya. Tapi entah kenapa Hinata malah tersipu malu, aku tak begitu mengerti apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Jadi? Apa kau mau- ikut denganku?"

Hinata pun mengangguk. "T-tentu saja."

**_-0-_**

Hanya butuh waktu sekitar sepuluh menit untuk berjalan kaki dari taman itu menuju rumahku. Dan kami terus berbincang selama perjalanan, membuat semua terasa hanya seperti sekejap saja saat aku tiba di pintu depan apartemen rumahku. "Kita sudah sampai," kataku menerangkan.

ia menatap papan nama yang tertera di samping pintu masuk, kemudian menempelkan tangannya pada tulisan itu sambil bergerak turun, "m-margamu Uzumaki?" tanyanya.

Aku balas mengangguk, "yap. Dan oh.. aku belum menyebutkan namaku tadi," kataku sambil mengingat kedatangan Iruka _yang mengganggu_ saat di taman tadi. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, senang berkenalan denganmu," aku sedikit membungkuk kearahnya.

Hinata pun ikut membungkuk, "senang berkenalan," katanya sopan.

Dalam hati aku berpikir betapa ini adalah sebuah perkenalan yang aneh, didepan pintu pula. Yah, sejak awal berkenalan dengan seorang hantu memang adalah hal yang aneh, tapi itu tidak masalah bagiku.

Aku membuka pintu kamarku dengan kunci yang kuraih dari dalam saku _sweater_ku, pintu pun terbuka dan aku mempersilahkan Hinata untuk masuk kedalam terlebih dahulu. Sementara aku meletakan sepatu _Converse_ku yang kotor-setelah beberapa bulan tidak dicuci- aku dapat melihat Hinata menebarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, rasa penasaran menyelimuti dirinya bagaikan seorang bocah sepuluh tahun yang menantikan akan sebuah petualangan besar.

"Rumahku biasa saja kok, tidak ada yang spesial," kataku menjelaskan, "sama seperti rumah-rumah lainnya."

Hinata tidak menggubris, ia malah mulai melayang mengitari ruangan dengan penuh kagum. Aku hampir saja dibuat terkejut karena hal itu, kalau saja aku tidak ingat kalau dia itu adalah sesosok arwah. "Wow!" katanya penuh keterkejutan, "sudah lama aku tidak menyaksikan pemandangan ini," sambungnya.

"Hah?" kataku tak percaya, "pemandangan apa maksudmu?"

Ia menoleh, dan kemudian terbang mendekat ke arahku, "tentu saja pemandangan dalam ruangan seperti ini," katanya, tepat dihadapan wajahku.

Aku mengerutkan kedua alisku, "masa' kau belum pernah melihatnya? Bagaimana dengan rumah-rumah yang kau masuki sebelumnya?"

Ia menggeleng, "tidak, aku tidak pernah melakukannya. Maksudku, masuk ke dalam rumah orang lain tanpa ijin itu adalah perbuatan yang tidak baik. Walaupun, aku bisa melakukannya tanpa ketahuan sedikitpun," katanya sambil mempraktekkan cara yang ia maksud, melayang menembus langit-langit.

Aku tertawa mendengarnya, "hahaha, aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan berpikir sampai kesitu."

_Aku berani bertaruh kalau dia ini adalah orang yang sangat polos semasa hidupnya. _

"Jadi bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Yap. Rumah yang bagus dan nyaman, aku pasti akan merasa betah disini," katanya mengungkapkan opini, "um.. dimana yang lain?" tanyanya.

Aku terdiam sejenak, ragu untuk menjawab, walaupun tahu aku harus menjawabnya, "aku tinggal sendirian," balasku singkat.

"O-oh.." katanya, kemudian ia terdiam, tak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya seperti saat di taman barusan. Ia telah belajar untuk tidak terlalu banyak bertanya tentang kehidupan pribadi seseorang, dan itu adalah hal yang sangat bagus.

"Mau kubuatkan teh?" kataku menawarkan.

Ia mengangguk sambil kemudian terbang ke arah meja yang bersebelahan dengan dapur, menarik kursinya keluar dan duduk diatasnya, "jangan terlalu manis ya?"

Aku tersenyum, kemudian berjalan ke dapur untuk menyalakan ketel listrik, sambil menyiapkan dua buah cangkir dalam nampan yang berukiran bunga _Sakura. _Nampan itu sudah berada disana sejak aku kecil, aku ingat Ibuku sangat menyukai nampan ini, walaupun aku sendiri tak pernah tahu apa arti nampan ini baginya. Yap, ibuku adalah orang yang penuh dengan rahasia, dan aku sangat suka mengenang wangi tubuhnya yang harum yang selalu kuhirup saat aku berada didekatnya.

"Ibuku adalah orang yang sangat cantik," kataku tiba-tiba, membuat Hinata mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi lebih serius, "setidaknya, itulah hal yang kuingat tentangnya."

Aku kemudian terdiam, seolah tak percaya akan mengatakan ini pada.. ya, pada hantu yang baru saja kukenal. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya aku bisa menceritakan hal ini padanya, sesuatu yang bahkan tak bisa kuceritakan pada orang lain, justru bisa dengan mudah kukatakan pada sebuah zat yang tak jelas asal-usulnya.

"Ibuku meninggal saat usiaku lima tahun," kataku pelan.

Hinata terdiam, berusaha untuk terlihat kaget, tapi aku yakin kalau dia sudah bisa menduganya melalui percakapan kami sebelumnya.

"Tak banyak yang bisa kuingat tentangnya, selain wajahnya juga sikapnya yang sangat memanjakanku," kataku berusaha mengenang. "Seingatku dia mengidap penyakit, cukup lama sampai akhirnya dia meninggal, saat itu aku benar-benar merasa terpuruk dan kehilangan. Hal itu telah merubah seluruh hidupku."

Sudah dua belas tahun sejak saat itu, butuh banyak waktu –dan air mata untuk kembali mengenangnya, terlebih lagi, dia adalah sosok yang sangat berharga bagiku. Aku tak ingin melupakannya, juga tak ingin mengingatnya kalau hal itu hanya akan menjadikanku sesosok manusia tak berguna yang terus hidup dalam masa lalu, jadi lebih baik kusimpan semua kenangan itu dalam buku ingatanku.

Khiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiingg...!

Bunyi nyaring ketel listrik menyala, teh pun terlihat mendidih dari tutup wadahnya yang transparan. Aku segera mematikannya dan menuangkannya kedalam cangkir, membawanya ke meja dan memberikannya satu pada Hinata yang langsung menyambarnya dan meminumnya setelah beberapa kali meniupi isi cangkir tersebut dan memastikannya tidak terlalu panas untuk diminum.

Ia terlihat canggung setelah aku menceritakan sedikit dari masa laluku itu, bingung bagaimana harus bersikap. Jadi aku tersenyum lembut padanya seraya berkata bahwa itu adalah masa lalu dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja sekarang. Aku sedikit berbohong saat mengatakannya, karena sejak saat itu, aku tak pernah merasa baik. Karena seperti yang kukatakan tadi, hal itu sudah merubah seluruh hidupku. Tapi aku tak akan mengatakan hal itu padanya, aku tak akan membuatnya mengkhawatirkanku lebih dari ini, ia punya masalahnya sendiri.

"Tambah lagi?"

Ia menggeleng dan menaruh cangir yang sudah hampir kosong itu kedalam nampan.

**_-0-_**

Aku kembali menuju kamarku, setelah kupastikan Hinata dapat beristirahat di kamar yang disediakan untuk tamu. Ia masih tak banyak bicara setelah itu, tapi itu bukanlah masalah, besok semuanya akan kembali normal.

Langsung kuhempaskan tubuhku kedalam tempat tidur, mencari kehangatan yang sama sekali tak bisa kudapatkan disana dan dimanapun, kehangatan seorang ibu.

Aku pun terlelap dan bermimpi kembali ke sosokku saat berusia empat tahun, ayah dan ibuku berada disana dan tersenyum hangat padaku, kami berjalan bersama dengan penuh harmoni. Sebuah kenangan yang indah, yang hanya akan terjadi di alam mimpi.

-To Be Continue-

**A.N**

Fiuh, chapter dua sukses! Moga-moga kaga ngebosenin karena terlalu panjang ceritanye ye, hehehe..  
gimane? gimane? Udah bagus ato belon ceritanye? Ato masih ada nyang perlu ditambahin lagi?  
oke, biar gampang, klik aje tuh tiga kata yang warnanye biru nyang ada ditengah bawah, tulis dah tuh uneg-uneg ente-ente sekalian, biar nyampe ke ane.  
hehehe, hebat ye, kaga pake telepati ama apa2an, tpi ane bisa jadi tau ama pendapat ente2 sekalian cuman karena nge-klik tulisan ntu doang, jaman emang makin ari makin canggih dah..  
sip deh, klo gitu sampe jumpa di chapter berikutnye nyang insya allah terbit sepuluh ari lagi, salam hangat selalu.  
Aojiru  
Ciao.^^


	3. Chapter 3

Aku kembali menuju kamarku, setelah memastikan Hinata dapat beristirahat di kamar yang disediakan untuk tamu. Langsung kuhempaskan tubuhku kedalam tempat tidur, mencari kehangatan yang sama sekali tak bisa kudapatkan disana dan dimanapun, kehangatan seorang ibu.

Aku pun terlelap dan bermimpi kembali ke sosokku saat berusia empat tahun, ayah dan ibuku berada disana dan tersenyum hangat padaku, kami berjalan bersama dengan penuh tawa dan canda. Sebuah kenangan yang indah, yang hanya akan terjadi di dalam mimpi.

**_-0-_**

All character's **created** and **belong's** to **Masashi Kishimoto**.  
Storyline by **Aojiru**.  
Genre's: Romance, Humor and Fantasy.  
Warning: AU, a lil' bit OOC. Naruto POV.

**Eyesight**

**_-0-_**

**o**

Matahari mulai menyeruak masuk menyelimuti kamarku, membangunkanku dengan sinarnya yang terasa hangat di kulit. Aku mulai membuka mata perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjapkannya sambil menatap langit-langit dan berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran yang sempat larut sejenak terbuai oleh sang mimpi.

Pukul 6.30 pagi, masih tersisa cukup banyak waktu sebelum berangkat kesekolah. Aku mencoba meregangkan tubuhku sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurku, tapi, ada sesuatu yang salah, tangan kananku tidak mau bergerak, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahannya.

Aku teringat akan cerita ayahku dulu, saat salah seorang _pelanggan_nya mengeluh tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhnya tepat setelah ia terbangun dari tidur. Rupanya itu adalah ulah perbuatan roh jahat yang ingin menguasai tubuh orang tersebut.

Walaupun ayah berhasil menolong nyawanya, tapi ia tetap tak mampu menyelamatkan orang itu yang terpaksa harus berada dalam kelumpuhan disepanjang sisa hidupnya.

_Apakah aku juga akan seperti itu? _pikirku dengan ketakutan.

Aku masih terlalu muda untuk kehilangan salah satu tanganku, bahkan aku baru saja memutuskan untuk menjadi seorang musisi seperti _Kurt Cobain_, salah seorang gitaris favoritku, dan bagaimana aku bisa melaluinya hanya dengan sebuah tangan? _Oh Tuhan, tolong jangan biarkan hal ini terjadi padaku._

Tuhan menjawab doaku.

Aku mendengar sebuah gumaman halus di sebelah kananku, aku sedikit kaget saat mendengarnya. Tapi kemudian aku memberanikan diri untuk menoleh, menggerakan kepalaku dengan perlahan.

Sinar mentari mendominasi sisi kanan tempat tidurku itu, tapi ada sesuatu yang lain disana, sesuatu yang sedang berbaring, sesuatu yang terlihat.. transparan, ia sedang menggulung tanganku dalam pelukannya.

"H-Hinata?" kataku dengan terkejut.

Aku memandangnya, dan ia masih terlelap dalam tidur, memeluk tangan kananku seolah tak ingin melepaskannya. Wajahnya begitu tenang dan damai dengan sebuah senyum yang mengembang dibibirnya. Entah apa yang sedang diimpikannya, tapi aku tak yakin kalau ia bisa bermimpi, sebelumnya bahkan ia berkata bahwa hantu tidak tidur, dan disinilah ia sekarang.

Aku berusaha untuk melepaskan tanganku dari pelukannya tanpa membangunkannya, namun sangat sulit, ia merangkul tanganku dengan sangat erat. _Ya ampun, sentuhannya benar-benar terasa begitu nyata, seperti bukan hantu saja._

Aku bergeser sedikit mendekat, mencari celah yang mungkin bisa kumanfaatkan untuk melepas kunciannya dari lenganku. Tapi kemudian Hinata juga bergerak dan kami berdua pun malah terjatuh dari tempat tidur.

GUBRAKK

"Adududuh.." Aku mendarat dalam posisi seperti hewan berkaki empat dengan kedua lutut dan tanganku sebagai kakinya, dan itu membuat kedua lututku terasa sakit, aku mendelik berusaha menahan sakitnya. Dan saat itu aku melihat Hinata telah membuka matanya dengan sangat lebar. Ia terkejut dan wajahnya memerah.

"N-Naruto.. a-apa yang kau lakukan?" katanya gugup, semburat merah menghiasi wajah putihnya. Sekedar informasi, saat ini tubuh Hinata tepat berada dibawahku dan seolah-olah kedua tangan dan kakiku ini tengah mengapitnya agar tak bisa bergerak.

"T-tunggu dulu Hinata, i-ini ada alasannya.."

PLAKK!

**_-0-_**

Aku menikmati roti panggang sambil merasakan perih di pipi kananku. "Kau tak perlu menamparku sekeras itu kan, Hinata?" kataku mengeluhkan hubungan sebab-akibat yang terjadi pada pipi kananku. _Padahal saat di taman semalam ia terlihat tidak keberatan._

"M-mana aku tahu! Aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukan _itu_ saat aku sedang tertidur, padahal aku adalah seorang hantu," ujarnya dari seberang meja, sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat yang mulai menjadi minuman favoritnya.

"Hantu atau bukan tidak jadi masalah buatku.."

"E-eh?" Hinata _blushing_.

"Ah! Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, sejak awal ini adalah kesalahanmu karena menyelinap seenaknya kedalam tempat tidurku, dan kau juga yang menarik tanganku sehingga menyebabkan kita berdua terjatuh," seruku menjelaskan.

Wajahnya memerah mendengar bukti-bukti kesalahan yang menjurus padanya. "M-mau bagaimana lagi, aku sudah lama tidak berhubungan dengan manusia, jadi tanpa sadar aku.."

Ia menghentikan kalimatnya. Pasti yang berikutnya terlalu memalukan untuk diucapkannya.

"Fiuh, sudahlah. Tak ada bagusnya mempermasalahkan hal yang telah lalu," kataku mencoba terdengar bijak. "Sebaiknya aku segera berangkat kesekolah, aku tak ingin terlambat."

"E-eh, s-sekolah?" ulang Hinata.

"Iya, sekolah. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Pasti tempat yang menyenangkan ya, sekolah itu," katanya sambil membayangkan sekolah dengan caranya sendiri, "kalau aku sekolah, sekarang aku kelas berapa ya?" tanyanya. Lebih terdengar seperti bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin kau akan berada di kelas sebelas, sama sepertiku," kataku menebak.

"Benarkah? Berarti kita _seumuran _ya?" tanyanya terdengar riang.

"Iya. Itu kalau kau meninggal belum lama ini, kalau kau meninggal sekitar lima puluh tahun yang lalu, saat ini kau mungkin sudah seperti seorang nenek-nenek," kataku sambil tertawa. Hinata hanya cemberut mendengar leluconku itu.

"Setidaknya sekarang aku tidak akan bertambah tua," katanya.

"Ya, dan kau juga bisa dengan mudah menembus tembok," kataku menambahkan.

Ia tersenyum.

"Baikalah, sudah saatnya aku berangkat," kataku sambil beranjak dari kursi, "kau jaga rumah baik-baik ya."

"E-eh? K-kupikir kau akan mengajakku?" katanya sambil berharap.

"Bukankah lebih baik kalau kau menunggu di rumah?"

Hinata terdiam, sudut matanya bergerak dengan cepat kekanan dan kekiri dengan gugup. Dan ia terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tak bisa.

Aku menatapnya mencoba-coba menerka apa yang berada dalam pikirannya. "Apakah kau kesepian?" tanyaku. Secepat kilat, wajah Hinata langsung memerah bak apel _California._

BLUSHH

Hinata diam tak menjawab, tapi raut wajahnya yang merona itu sudah dapat memberikan jawabannya dengan sangat jelas.

_Ya ampun, dia ini manis sekali sih._

Aku mengulurkan tanganku, meraih tangannya dan menariknya. Ia terkejut dan kehilangan kesimbangan lalu terjerembab dalam pelukanku. Tingginya beberapa senti lebih pendek dariku, jadi saat itu ia hanya menelungkupkan salah satu sisi wajahnya dalam dadaku, seolah sedang mencari dan mendengarkan detak jantungku.

"Tenang saja, setelah sekolah usai, aku akan segera kembali," kataku.

Ia mengangguk.

Aku memeluknya lebih erat selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya mendorongnya sejauh jangkauan tanganku dengan lembut. Kedua tanganku masih menempel pada kedua bahunya. "Nah, baik-baiklah dirumah," kataku dengan lembut.

Ia masih tampak enggan untuk melepasku tapi ia berusaha untuk mengatasinya dengan baik. Aku masih menatapnya dan begitu pula sebaliknya, sampai daun pintu kembali tertutup rapat. Aku pun mulai melangkah pergi.

_Oh Tuhan, apa yang sudah kulakukan,_ pikirku mengomentari perbutanku barusan. Dan bodohnya, aku merasa sangat senang sekarang.

**_-0-_**

Hari berikutnya, Sabtu pagi yang cerah. Sekolah libur dan aku punya cukup banyak waktu luang yang menanti untuk diisi, jadi pagi ini aku terbangun dengan penuh semangat. Walaupun mungkin bukan itu satu-satunya hal yang membuatku sangat antusias di pagi ini. Ya, aku akan mengajak Hinata berkeliling, bukan untuk bersenang-senang, itu kujadikan sebagai alasan kedua yang akan sangat kunanti-nantikan, tapi saat ini aku lebih memprioritaskan untuk mencari kejelasan asal-usul Hinata, aku sudah berjanji untuk membantunya, dan kuharap ini akan semudah mencari toko waralaba yang bisa kau temukan dalam radius tak lebih dari satu kilometer disekitarmu.

Aku berjalan menuju ruang tengah, disana kudapati Hinata sedang duduk dengan sangat tenang dengan kedua mata terpejam, aku menatapnya heran sambil menerka-nerka apa yang sedang dilakukannya. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan Hinata?" tanyaku.

Sebelah matanya terbuka dan menatap kearahku, lalu kembali menutup setelahnya. "A-aku sedang mencoba, Naruto-kun," katanya, sekarang ia menambahkan kata '–kun' pada belakang namaku, buah dari menonton acara TV yang dilakukannya ketika menungguku pulang sekolah kemarin.

"Mencoba? Apa yang sedang kau coba?" tanyaku lagi, ia diam, seperti sedang berkonsentrasi. Jadi aku hanya menatapnya, menunggu arti dari kata _mencoba_ yang diucapkannya tadi.

Tiba-tiba aku melihat ada yang aneh pada tubuhnya. Aku menatapnya lebih seksama, dan ternyata bukan tubuhnya, melainkan seragam _sailor_nya yang perlahan mulai terlihat seperti uap yang mengepul disekitar tubuhnya, dan.. _voila_, seragam _sailor_nya menghilang seketika, tergantikan dengan sebuah _sweater _panjang yang didominasi warna _violet_ yang sedikit terang, lengannya berwarna putih keabu-abuan, dan celana _navy _dengan panjang selutut yang berwarna hampir senada dengan warna rambutnya, biru dongker.

"Wow! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" kataku terkagum.

Hinata terkekeh bangga dengan aksinya, "aku pernah melakukannya dulu, ketika aku berada di halaman sebuah toko dan melihat pakaian ini, aku begitu menginginkannya, aku terus memikirkannya setiap hari dan malam, sampai akhirnya pada suatu pagi aku terbangun dengan pakaian ini membalut tubuhku."

"Itu sangat hebat!" kataku. "Bagaimana kau melakukannya?"

"Hanya perlu membayangkannya, dengan penuh konsentrasi dan sedikit keberuntungan," katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Dan, itu sangat cocok untukmu, kau jadi terlihat- cantik."

"Kuanggap itu sebagai suatu pujian."

"Memang itu maksudku.."

Wajahnya memerah. "Oh.. kalau begitu, terima kasih,"

**_-0-_**

Sabtu ini nuansa kota terlihat ramai, aku berpikir akan banyak menyita waktu kalau berkeliling secara acak, jadi kuputuskan untuk bergerak dalam radius yang tidak terlalu jauh. Kami berkeliling mengitari sekolah-sekolah yang memiliki kemungkinan terbesar untuk Hinata tempati, namun tak ada satupun dari sekolah-sekolah itu yang memakai seragam seperti yang Hinata kenakan.

"Fuh, belum ada titik terang nih," kataku merangkum kegiatan kami yang sudah hampir memakan waktu setengah hari itu.

Hinata melayang disebelahku setelah beberapa saat yang lalu mengeluhkan kakinya yang lelah karena terus berjalan, "kita istirahat sebentar?" ajaknya.

"Ide bagus, aku mulai merasakan urat-urat di kakiku mulai mengencang," kataku menimpali.

Kami memilih bangku yang berteduhkan oleh sebuah pohon besar dipinggir taman, agak sedikit ramai memang, karena letaknya yang tak jauh dari ruas jalan utama, banyak orang-orang dan kendaraan yang berlalu-lalang disana, hingga menimbulkan suara-suara yang sedikit mengusik telinga. Aku langsung mendudukan pantatku pada bangku kayu berwarna coklat itu, meluruskan kedua kakiku demi merilekskan urat-uratnya, kelegaan langsung terasa mengalir darinya.

"Ah~ leganya. Oh iya, kira-kira sudah berapa sekolah yang kita datangi?" tanyaku.

Hinata mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya sambil berpikir, "um.. mungkin sekitar tujuh, atau delapan," katanya menduga. Ia melayang mengitari bangku sekali kemudian duduk disebelahku lalu meregangkan tangannya ke atas sambil mendesah, "kurasa ini tidak akan mudah."

Aku mengangkat bahu, "entahlah, tapi kita tidak akan berhenti sampai disini kan?"

Ujung-ujung bibir Hinata melengkung ke atas, ia tersenyum, "tenagaku masih terlalu banyak untuk menyerah," katanya seraya menunjukan otot bisep dilengannya yang kecil.

Aku tersenyum melihat aksinya, "mungkin berikutnya kau harus menggendongku kalau begitu," godaku.

"Dan satu menit berikutnya kau akan menggendongku seharian, bagaimana?"

"Oh, kalau begitu aku _pas_!" kataku sambil mengangkat kedua tangan seperti orang yang menyerah saat ditodong senjata. Hinata tertawa terkekeh, dan aku pun ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang mulai menatapku aneh karena hal itu. Tentu saja, mereka _kan_ tidak dapat melihat Hinata, sementara aku terlihat seperti sedang berbincang dan tertawa seorang diri, disaat seperti ini hanya orang gila-lah yang tidak akan menganggapku gila.

Aku berdehem sedikit keras sambil merapikan kerah kemeja merk Calvin Klein yang kukenakan, dan orang-orang mulai melepaskan pandangannya dariku sambil terus berjalan, "sepertinya bukan ide yang bagus untuk berbicara lepas seperti ini," kataku berdasar pada kejadian barusan.

"Kau bisa berpura-pura sedang menelpon?" katanya sambil membuat bentuk telpon dengan jarinya dan menggoyang-goyangkannya ditelinga.

"Ow, sama sekali tak terpikirkan olehku, ide yang sangat bagus," kataku, ia tersenyum mendengarnya. "Mari kita lakukan, sambil jalan."

**_-0-_**

Waktu demi waktu berlalu, matahari sudah hampir terbenam dan kami masih belum mendapatkan informasi sama sekali mengenai asal-usul Hinata, rasa lelah dan letih mulai hinggap ditubuhku, entah dengan Hinata, tapi yang pasti kemampuan terbangnya sudah terlihat melambat.

"Bagaimana sekarang?"

"Sebaiknya hari ini kita cukupkan sampai disini, aku sudah lelah.." terang Hinata. Sebuah informasi baru lagi untukku, hantu bisa merasa lelah, walaupun aku tak yakin kalau Hinata bisa dijadikan patokan untuk membandingkannya dengan hantu-hantu lain mengingat tingkah laku hantunya yang sama sekali tidak mirip seperti hantu-hantu lain yang kutahu, aku bahkan sangat terkejut saat mengetahui kalau dia kebal terhadap sinar matahari.

"Ya, kita akan coba lagi besok," kataku yang dibarengi dengan rasa lelah yang menumpuk.

Kami pun memutuskan untuk pulang dan menyudahi pencarian hari ini sampai disini. Tapi saat itu, aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna merah jambu yang warnanya sedikit terlihat oranye karena terbias sang mentari senja, postur tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi dariku, mungkin sama dengan Hinata, dan bola matanya yang hijau berhasil terlihat indah di wajahnya yang sedikit oval. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku tertarik padanya, lebih karena saat ini ia mengenakan seragam _sailor_ yang tidak asing bagiku, "itu kan, seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakai Hinata," kataku bergumam.

Aku melangkah dengan cepat ke pembatas jalan. "Oi Nona!" kataku sedikit berteriak, namun tak ada respon, suasana terlalu ramai oleh hiruk pikuk orang-orang dan mobil yang berlalu lalang. Kembali aku meneriakan hal serupa namun gadis itu tetap tak merespon, ia hanya diam sambil berdiri.

Jarak kami hanya dibatasi oleh dua ruas jalan utama dan trotoar jalan yang berada disisi-sisinya, cukup mudah untuk segera tiba disana dalam sekejap, hanya saja saat ini adalah jam-jam padat dimana banyak orang dan kendaraan-kendaraan yang melaju diantara kami. Tapi tetap saja hal itu tak menghalangi niatku untuk menghampiri dan menarik informasi dari si gadis berambut _pink _tersebut.

"Hinata, ikut aku.." perintahku pada Hinata yang sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan gadis itu. Tapi ia tetap mengikuti apa yang kukatakan walau dengan sedikit bingung.

Aku segera berlari meleak-leok diantara kerumunan orang, mencari cara untuk menyeberang jalan dengan kedua mata masih terpaku menatap pada gadis tersebut. Dan tepat sebelum perempatan jalan, aku mendapati sebuah _zebra-cross_ yang membentang menjembatani kedua jalur yang berlawanan arah tersebut. Setelah menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki selama beberapa saat dan memastikan mobil terakhir lewat, aku langsung bergegas menyeberang dan sampai dalam sekejap.

Aku kembali menoleh ke arah si gadis, ia masih terpaku berdiri disana. Namun saat itu ia tak lagi diam, wajahnya tersenyum menyapa seseorang yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya, aku tak bisa melihatnya dengan jelas karena banyak orang dewasa yang bertubuh lebih tinggi dariku berjalan disepanjang trotoar jalan ini, dan itu benar-benar menghalangi pandanganku.

Akhirnya aku menemukan celah dimana keramaian ini tampak lengang, dan tanpa menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu aku memposisikan tubuhku dimana aku bisa memandang mereka dengan bebas tanpa halangan.

Gadis itu sedikit mendongak saat menatap lawan bicaranya, kali ini aku dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau lawan bicaranya itu adalah seorang laki-laki, perawakannya gagah dengan kulit yang putih dan memiliki gaya rambut yang sama denganku –hanya saja miliknya sedikit lebih panjang dengan warna yang juga kuning cerah sepertiku dan hal itu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang, terlebih saat ia –entah bagaimana menyadari keberadaaanku dan menatapku dengan mata biru _saphire_nya yang berkilau, seketika itu juga aku langsung jatuh terduduk dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran mengalir dari keningku, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat.

"A-ayah..?"

.

**To be continue**

.

**a.n**

gugugugu, udah mulain agak serius nih ceritanye, jadi adegan romance-nye agak dikesampingin, palingan nanti cuman nongol dikit-dikit aje..  
tapi mudah-mudahan masih bisa menghibur readers sekalian.  
oke, ane pamit dulu, makasih yg udah baca ama review di chapter-chapter sebelomnye..  
ciao^^


	4. Chapter 4

Kali ini aku dapat melihat dengan jelas kalau lawan bicaranya itu adalah seorang laki-laki, perawakannya gagah dengan kulit yang putih dan memiliki gaya rambut yang sama denganku –hanya saja miliknya sedikit lebih panjang dengan warna yang juga kuning cerah sepertiku dan hal itu benar-benar mengingatkanku pada seseorang, terlebih saat ia –entah bagaimana menyadari keberadaaanku dan menatapku dengan mata biru _saphire_nya yang berkilau, seketika itu juga aku langsung jatuh terduduk dengan keringat dingin yang bercucuran mengalir deras dari keningku, seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kulihat.

"A-ayah..?"

**_-0-_**

All character's **created** and **belong's** to **Masashi Kishimoto**.  
Storyline by **Aojiru**.  
Genre's: Fantasy, Romance and Humor.  
Warning: AU, a lil' bit OOC. Naruto POV.

**Eyesight**

**_-0-_**

**o**

Kepala dan pandanganku sedikit berputar akibat terjatuh, sulit untuk tetap fokus menatap gadis dan laki-laki yang kukejar tadi, walaupun samar-samar aku masih bisa melihat mereka yang mulai bergerak dan berbelok disudut jalan. Kucoba untuk bangkit berdiri, namun sepertinya keterkejutan itu benar-benar mempengaruhiku.

Di lain pihak, Hinata terus saja melontarkan kalimat-kalimatnya yang bernada khawatir, ia tak henti-hentinya menanyakan keberadaanku yang tiba-tiba saja jatuh tersungkur itu, "a-apa yang terjadi Naruto-kun? Kau tidak apa-apa kan? Apa kau lelah?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, bantu aku berdiri Hinata," kataku seraya menjulurkan tangan, Hinata meraih dan menariknya dengan sekuat tenaga sampai aku kembali berpijak pada kedua kakiku. Tanpa menunggu lama, aku kembali melangkahkan kaki untuk mengejar dua sosok tadi yang kini sudah tak terlihat lagi itu. Sambil mengikuti, Hinata terus menanyakan dengan cemas perihal apa gerangan yang sedang terjadi ini, namun aku tak bisa menjawabnya, tidak sekarang, pikiranku sedang benar-benar kacau saat ini.

_Bagaimanapun juga, aku harus memastikan apa yang kulihat tadi? Sosok itu.. kalau kedua mataku ini tidak menipuku, dia adalah.._

Kami sampai di tikungan tempat kedua sosok itu menghilang, aku terhenti sejenak untuk mengambil nafas seraya menyebarkan pandangan ke segala arah, mencoba menemukan kemana kedua sosok itu pergi. Untunglah ini bukan jalan utama, suasananya tidak terlalu ramai seperti yang sebelumnya, jadi aku dapat dengan mudah menemukan kedua sosok itu yang tengah berjalan santai sambil berbincang-bincang, "lewat sini!" kataku memerintahkan Hinata untuk bergerak mengikuti.

Beberapa orang bergerak ke sisi jalan dengan heran dan terkejut ketika melihatku berlari berlawanan arah dengan mereka, dan itu sangat membantuku untuk bergerak lebih cepat. Sementara, kedua sosok itu masih tak menyadari keberadaanku yang tengah mengejar mereka. Tentu saja, karena kali ini aku tidak berteriak seperti ketika aku memanggil gadis itu sebelumnya, entah kenapa aku tidak melakukannya, instingku berkata kalau sebaiknya aku tidak melakukan hal itu.

Sebuah tikungan lagi, kali ini lebih kecil, dan seperti yang kuperkirakan, mereka berbelok kesana. Jarak diantara kami berdua pun semakin menyempit, dapat kuperkirakan kalau aku terus berlari seperti ini, maka aku akan bisa mengejarnya tepat ketika sampai di belokan itu.

Benar saja, hanya dalam tak lebih dari sepuluh langkah aku sudah tiba di belokan itu. Kaki kananku menumpu berat tubuhku saat aku mencoba untuk memutar arah ke kiri tempat dimana kedua sosok itu berbelok. Namun ternyata hal itu sia-sia, gang kecil yang mereka masuki itu rupanya adalah jalan buntu, dan mereka sama sekali tak berada disana, mereka menghilang. Aku menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri kalau-kalau saja mereka masuk kedalam bangunan yang berada di sebelahnya, namun tak ada pintu atau sesuatu pun disana, hanya tembok dikedua sisinya yang membentang lurus dan panjang sampai sebuah tembok lagi yang mengakhiri panjang bangunan dan menandakan ujung jalan.

Aku menghela nafas panjang dengan peluh keringat yang terus mengalir di dahiku, menatap kosong pada pemandangan bangunan yang sepi dan sama sekali tidak indah. Tak ada yang bisa kuasumsikan mengenai kejadian ini, hanya sebuah dugaan-dugaan tak masuk akal yang muncul sekejap dalam pikiranku dan terus menghilang. Aku lelah dan letih, pencarian dan pengejaran ini berakhir sia-sia.

**_-0-_**

Hinata hampir saja menumpahkan tehnya ketika aku berkata bahwa yang kukejar tadi adalah ayahku, meskipun tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau itu adalah orang lain yang mungkin saja hanya terlihat mirip dengannya, tapi satu hal yang pasti, yaitu seragam yang dikenakan oleh gadis yang bersamanya itu adalah seragam yang sama dengan yang dikenakan oleh Hinata.

"Lalu, bagaimana pengejarannya?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kau bersamaku tadi, dan pengejaran kita berakhir disebuah gang buntu, ingat?"

"Oh iya," katanya seraya kembali menyesap tehnya, ia terlihat menikmati, tapi tidak benar-benar menikmati. Raut wajahnya memang tampak tegang, disana juga terlihat rasa lelah yang menumpuk akibat aktifitas yang melelahkan seharian tadi. Setengah cangkir tehnya telah habis, itu adalah cangkir kedua yang diminumnya dan sepertinya ia tak berniat untuk menghabiskannya, mungkin saat ini sebuah ranjang yang hangat untuk melepas lelah akan terlihat lebih menggoda baginya daripada secangkir teh.

"Kau terlihat lelah, sebaiknya kau istirahat," kataku menyarankan.

"Tidak!" jawabnya, "aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu," sambungnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua matanya dan berusaha untuk tetap terjaga.

"Ya, kau akan mendengarkannya, tapi tidak sekarang, lihatlah dirimu, kau sudah benar-benar kacau."

"Tapi aku harus mendengarkan-" ia menguap, kemudian semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipinya tipis.

"_Tuh kan_, apa kubilang."

"Ya, kau benar, sebaiknya aku istirahat sekarang," ujarnya seraya berdiri dan melangkah terhuyung-huyung, ketika tangan kanannya menyetuh kenop pintu, tangan yang satunya lagi menutup mulutnya yang kembali menguap, "selamat malam."

Aku membalasnya sambil berpikir akan lebih mudah baginya jika saja ia menembus pintu itu daripada melakukannya dengan cara manusia. "Selamat malam."

Aku menatap jam dan waktu sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam, aku masih duduk termenung menatap secangkir cokelat panas milikku yang hanya tergeletak begitu saja di meja, sama sekali tak tersentuh, kupikir sekarang pasti rasanya sudah tidak panas lagi. Jadi aku meraihnya dan bergerak ke arah lemari pendingin, berniat untuk menyimpannya agar bisa kuhangatkan lagi nanti.

Sebuah poto berbingkai kayu berwarna hitam bergetar ketika lemari pendingin itu tertutup, sebuah poto yang merekam kenangan kami bersama, aku, ayah dan ibu. Kedua mataku terfokus pada sosok dewasa dengan rambut kuning yang menyala, matanya menyipit dengan bibir yang melengkung sempurna saat tersenyum, itu adalah ayahku. Ketika melihatnya, aku seperti sedang melihat diriku beberapa tahun yang akan datang, dan sepertinya aku memang lebih banyak menyerap gen yang dimilikinya ketimbang dari ibuku, dalam hal fisik tentunya.

Aku tersenyum menatap poto itu, menggesernya sedikit ke posisi yang seharusnya, kemudian meninggalkannya dalam gelap dan melangkah ke kamar untuk beristirahat.

**_-0-_**

Pagi mulai beranjak, namun matahari belum juga menunjukan sinarnya, hangatnya juga tertutup oleh awan mendung keabu-abuan di atas sana. Sudah hampir jam sembilan, aku baru saja membuka mata setelah tertidur dengan gelisah semalaman, sebenarnya aku hampir tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan kejadian kemarin, dan baru bisa terpejam sekitar pukul lima pagi, rasanya hal itu membuatku mampu tidur seharian penuh disepanjang Minggu ini.

"Ah, kupikir kau masih tidur Naruto-kun, aku baru saja akan membangunkanmu," ujar Hinata yang tiba-tiba muncul setelah membuka pintu, ia berjalan menghampiriku dan meletakan secangkir kopi pada meja kecil di samping tempat tidur.

"Ya, maaf aku kesiangan, benar-benar malam yang melelahkan," kataku seraya menyibak selimut yang menutup separuh tubuhku.

TRUUKK!

Nampan yang dipegang Hinata terjatuh, aku menatapnya bergelinding beberapa saat sampai akhirnya tergeletak sempurna. Aku berpaling pada Hinata yang raut wajahnya terlihat syok, ia mundur beberapa langkah dengan gugup sampai akhirnya tubuhnya terhenti membentur tembok.

"Ada apa Hinata? Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku panik, Hinata hanya menggeleng sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua telapak tangannya, hal itu jelas tidak menjelaskan apapun.

Dari reaksi di wajahnya, ia seperti sedang melihat sesuatu yang menakutkan, aku lantas menebarkan pandangan ke penjuru kamar sambil menerka-nerka apakah ia baru saja melihat hantu atau semacamnya, tapi aku tak menemukan apapun atau siapapun yang cukup menakutkan berada di kamar ini, hanya perabotan biasa dan beberapa poster idola, sama sekali tidak akan membuat hantu semacam Hinata ketakutan.

"Hinata! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi? Apa yang sudah kau lihat?" desakku sambil mendorong tubuh Hinata semakin rapat ke tembok.

Ia masih bungkam, tubuhnya bergetar kuat dan aku dapat merasakan ketakutan yang mengalir deras di pundaknya, sesaat kemudian ia menepis kedua tanganku yang menahan pundaknya dan kemudian berlari ke arah pintu dengan cepat.

"KYAAAAA...!"

DUG

BRUKK

Tubuhnya terhempas ketika gagal mencoba menembus pintu, tapi dengan cekatan ia kembali berdiri lalu membuka pintu itu dengan tangannya dan berlari keluar.

Aku hanya menatapnya terperanga karena masih belum yakin dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, sampai aku merasakan sebuah sensasi dingin yang menjalar disekujur tubuhku. Aku menatap ke bawah, dan dari situ -mungkin aku menemukan alasan mengapa Hinata sampai ketakutan seperti itu. "Astaga! Bagaimana bisa aku tidur hanya dengan celana dalam?"

**_-0-_ **

Handuk yang kukaitkan pada tengkuk leherku masih terasa lembab, aku menggunakannya untuk mengelap rambut kuningku yang masih basah sehabis mandi tadi. Sambil berjalan ke arah meja, aku menatap wajah Hinata yang merah bersemu disekitar pipi dan keningnya.

"Maaf soal yang tadi ya, hehehe," kataku seraya mengangkat cangkir kopi dan menyesapnya. Respon Hinata hanya terdiam sambil memainkan cangkir teh dihadapannya, bola matanya sesekali melirik ke arahku untuk sesaat kemudian kembali berpaling.

"Sepertinya sakit."

"Apanya?"

"Keningmu, bukankah kau tadi membentur dengan cukup keras?" kataku sambil menatap keningnya yang tertutup poni sampai sealis, bekas benturan tadi terlihat cukup jelas diantara kulitnya yang putih, "_lagian, _kenapa tidak menembus saja?"

"A-aku 'kan panik!" katanya berusaha berdalih, ia menggenggam cangkir teh dengan kedua tangannya dan meneguknya, dengan begitu ia berhasil menyembunyikan ekspresi di wajahnya.

"Oh! Aku tidak tahu kalau hantu juga bisa panik," godaku.

"Yah, tentu saja tidak terjadi setiap saat, terutama jika kau melihat seorang lawan jenis menahanmu ketika ia hanya dibalut dengan celana dalam," ujarnya dingin, berusaha membuatku terlihat bersalah, yang memang sebenarnya itu adalah kesalahanku –kesalahan yang tidak disengaja tentunya.

"Aku kan tidak sengaja, lagipula kau nampak menikmatinya."

"Kau bercanda! Menikmati apanya? Sedikit lebih lama disana kedua mataku pasti akan buta," ujarnya seolah-olah tubuhku ini adalah sinar-x yang dapat membutakan mata kapan saja.

"Ahahaha, terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian tahu!"

"Ya, aku tahu. Terima kasih!"

"Ah, terserahlah!" Ujarnya merajuk dan berpaling.

Aku menatapnya, terus menatapnya, menunggu untuk dia kembali menatap padaku yang ternyata tak kunjung dilakukannya. Saatnya mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan seharian ini?" kataku memulai, ia sedikit melirik dan tampak tertarik. Kedua matanya kini tertuju padaku dan menatap dengan dahi yang mengerut. "Kita punya waktu seharian penuh untuk dihabiskan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita piknik di taman, aku akan membuatkan bekal. Atau, kita pergi ke taman hiburan, aku melihatnya di tv kemarin dan sepertinya sangat menyenangkan untuk pergi kesana. Ah, aku juga ingin melihat toko pakaian untuk referensi baju-bajuku yang berikutnya," ujarnya penuh semangat.

"Tenang saja, tak usah tergesa-gesa, pikirkan saja dengan baik kemana kau ingin pergi."

Ia tersenyum mendengar hal itu, _mood_nya sudah kembali ceria seperti semula. Ini akan jadi hari yang menyenangkan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja bunyi gemercik terdengar dari luar, semakin lama semakin besar dan terdengar jelas. Rupanya hujan telah turun dan dengan cepat mengubah semua yang disentuhnya menjadi basah, dan secepat itu pula _mood _Hinata berubah menjadi gelap, sama gelapnya dengan awan mendung yang menitikan rintik-rintik air di atas sana. Sepanjang hari itu kami habiskan dengan hanya berdiam diri di rumah.

**_-0-_ **

Beberapa hari kemudian, dicuaca yang sangat panas dan terik, aku baru saja pulang setelah menyelesaian kegiatan sekolah yang melelahkan. Aku sedang meletakan sepatu di rak ketika Hinata datang menghampiriku dengan wajah panik dan banyak noda berwarna merah seperti darah di sekujur tubuhnya. Ketika aku bertanya tentang noda itu, tiba-tiba saja Hinata mulai menangis sambil memperlihatkan telunjuk kirinya. Akhirnya aku sadar kalau noda merah itu memang darah.

"Huweeee...!"

Aku ingat pagi tadi telah mengajarinya cara membuat es serut dengan peralatan yang kumiliki, rupa-rupanya telunjuknya itu tergores ketika ia sedang mencoba menyerut es yang hendak dibuatkannya untukku. Dan tidak seperti halnya luka di tempat lain, sedikit saja jarimu tergores berarti kau akan mengeluarkan banyak darah, dan seperti itulah yang sedang terjadi sekarang.

Dulu ayahku selalu mengatakan padaku untuk tidak panik ketika sesuatu yang menyeramkan tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapanku –dalam hal ini sejenis hantu atau semacamnya. Dan berkat apa yang diajarkannya padaku saat itu kini aku tak hanya bisa menerapkan hal itu dalam dunia-dunia mistis namun juga segala hal termasuk untuk kejadian-kejadian tak terduga seperti ini, beruntunglah aku karena walaupun banyak mengeluh tapi aku tetap melakukan apa yang diperintahkannya dulu.

Tapi seperti yang sama-sama kita ketahui, dunia itu penuh dengan hal-hal yang kadang sama sekali tidak bisa dicerna oleh akal sehat. Dalam hal ini, hal yang tidak bisa dicerna oleh akal sehat itu adalah Hinata yang seorang hantu terluka oleh sebuah alat pembuat es serut dan menyebabkan jari telunjuknya berdarah. Aku memang pernah melihatnya di televisi –tentang hantu-hantu yang dapat terluka, juga menyaksikannya secara langsung ketika ayahku tengah melakukan proses _pemurnian. _Tapi tidak seperti ini, tidak dengan peralatan es serut!

"Duh, kau ini, 'kan sudah kubilang supaya hati-hati."

"M-maaf.." kataya menyesal.

Aku segera menenangkannya dan membawakannya kotak P3K yang tersedia dan melakukan langkah-langkah pengobatan yang sesuai. Berkat ketakutannya dengan darah, proses pengobatan berjalan lebih lama dari yang seharusnya, ditambah rintihannya yang terus menerus dan menandakan aku harus meniup lukanya yang menurutnya hal itu dapat meredakan sedikit rasa sakitnya. Setelah beberpa menit, ujung jari telunjuknya terlihat seperti sebuah _marshmallow _yang siap dipanggang, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah karena balutan perban yang kelewat tebal. Ia memintanya dibuat seperti itu karena tak ingin melihat darah sedikitpun merembes dari sana.

"Fuh, kau ini.." kataku mendesah. Aku membimbingnya ke meja dan menyuruhnya duduk. "Nah, sekarang katakan padaku."

"Sudah kubilang, jariku tergores pisau kecil saat-"

"Bukan itu!" Ujarku memotong ucapannya. Aku mengambil jeda sejenak, menatap jauh kedalam sorot matanya, melihat ekspresi diwajahnya yang sedang bertanya-tanya.

"Katakan padaku Hinata, apakah kau benar-benar hantu?"

.

**To be continue**

.

**a.n**

wew, maaf lama apdetnya, karena urusan ini dan itu, serta itu dan ini, membuat fict ini agak sedikit terbengkalai..^^  
silahkan di review dengan masukan-masukan atau kritik bermanfaat lainnya, dan terima kasih sudah membaca.  
salam hangat  
Aojiru.


	5. Chapter 5

"Nah, sekarang katakan padaku,"

"Sudah kubilang, jariku tergores pisau kecil saat-"

"Bukan! Bukan itu yang ingin kudengar," kataku memotong ucapannya. Aku mengambil jeda sejenak, menatap jauh kedalam sorot matanya, melihat ekspresi diwajahnya yang tengah bertanya-tanya.

"Hinata, katakan padaku, apakah kau.. benar-benar hantu?"

**_-0-_**

All character's **created** and **belong's** to **Masashi Kishimoto**.  
Storyline by **Aojiru**.  
Genre's: Fantasy, Romance and Humor.  
Warning: AU, a lil' bit OOC. Naruto POV.

**Eyesight**

**_-0-_**

**o**

Ada keheningan sejenak setelah pertanyaanku tadi keluar, dan kami hanya saling menatap dalam diam selama beberapa saat. Dari situ aku dapat melihat ekspresi keterkejutan yang melapisi setiap inci di wajah Hinata yang pucat, mungkin karena ia sama sekali tidak menduga kalau pertanyaan seperti itu akan keluar dari mulutku. Lalu dengan cepat ekspresi tekejut itu berubah menjadi rasa gugup yang juga tak mampu disembunyikannya. "Bi-bicara apa sih Naruto-kun? Te-tentu saja aku ini hantu, he-he-he.."

Aku menatapnya yang masih tertawa dengan suara yang aneh itu, jelas-jelas itu adalah akibat kegugupan yang dirasakannya, dan ia masih berniat menyembunyikannya dariku. "Haaah, dasar~ masih mau membodohiku ya? Apa kau lupa kalau aku ini adalah anak seorang _exorcist_? Pastilah aku bisa membedakan yang mana hantu dan mana yang bukan hantu," terangku.

Hinata tertegun sejenak. "Ohh~" katanya, setelah itu ekspresi wajahnya berubah total, ia menopangkan dagu dan menatapku tajam, "lalu, kalau begitu menurutmu aku ini yang mana?" katanya balik bertanya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau malah balik bertanya? Justru itulah yang ingin kudengar darimu."

"Kau kan anak seorang _'exorcist', _kau seharusnya tahu dong! Fuhhuuhu.." katanya mengelak sambil kemudian tertawa licik.

"Kau.. kau berusaha mempemainkanku ya?

"Hm.. menurutmu begitu? Sepertinya tidak."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, akan kubuat kau mengaku dengan caraku."

"Oh, kau membuatku takut Naruto-kun!" katanya seraya meledek dengan berpose seperti sedang ketakutan, "hm, kalau begitu biar kuberi tahu kau sesuatu yang bagus, aku ini tidak mudah membocorkan rahasia lho."

"Kepercayaan diri yang hebat. Tapi, apa kau tidak pernah mendengar, 'kepercayaan dirimu yang akan meruntuhkanmu'."

"Sayangnya aku tidak termasuk tipe yang seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu, mari kita buktikan," kataku.

Ia membalas dengan senyuman menantang, "coba saja."

Aku berjalan melewatinya ke arah dapur, menatap sekeliling, mencari-cari sebuah benda yang menurutku mampu membantuku untuk merobohkan kepercayaan dirinya yang berlebihan itu sekaligus untuk membuatnya mengakui wujud aslinya yang sebenarnya. "Ini dia!" kataku setelah menemukan benda yang kumaksud, aku memasukannya kedalam saku dan kemudian melangkah ke arah kloset untuk membuka pintunya, lalu aku berjalan kedalam kamar dan kembali keluar setelah beberapa menit kemudian. Aku dapat melihat kedua bola mata Hinata yang terus mengikutiku sampai aku kembali duduk pada posisiku semula.

"Oh, sudah kembali. Apa tidak terlalu cepat? Gunakan saja waktumu sebaik-baiknya," ujar Hinata merespon kedatanganku.

"Tidak. Ini sudah cukup," kataku. Aku kemudian menatapnya, menatapnya dalam-dalam, merasa iba terhadap apa yang akan kulakukan padanya ini. Seandainya saja ia mau mengaku, tentu aku tidak perlu melakukan hal seperti ini padanya.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

Aku menggeleng, "sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan hal ini padamu Hinata, karena itu akan kutanyakan sekali lagi, apa kau ini benar-benar hantu atau bukan?"

"Fufufu, belas kasihan terhadap musuh? Kau akan dimanfaatkan kalau terus seperti itu Naruto-kun. Lakukan saja apa yang ingin kau lakukan, bahkan dengan itu pun aku masih tidak yakin kalau orang sepertimu mampu membuatku bergeser satu inchi pun dari kursi ini."

"Begitu ya, kurasa memang tidak ada cara lain lagi selain cara ini."

Aku merogoh saku kananku dalam-dalam, mengambil sebuah benda yang tadi kumasukan kedalamnya, lalu dengan satu gerakan menggebrak aku menempatkan benda itu diatas meja, memberikan efek dramatis yang membuatku berada dalam pihak yang memegang kendali dalam keadaan ini.

Hinata menatap benda itu lekat-lekat, kali ini tak dapat dipungkiri lagi, bahwa ia amat terkejut dengan benda yang kini berada didepan sejauh jangkauan tangannya itu. "I-itu kan..!"

"Benar, ini adalah minuman favoritmu.. sekotak teh celup instan!"

"A-apa maksudmu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda itu?"

"Oh, apa aku lupa mengatakannya, ini adalah persediaan terakhir di rumah ini!"

"Apa? kalau begitu, aku harus-"

BATS!

Tangan Hinata berusaha meraih kotak teh tersebut, namun gerakan tanganku lebih cepat darinya, selain juga karena posisi kotak teh itu berada lebih dekat ke arahku. "Eits, tidak semudah itu!" kataku sambil menimang-nimang kotak teh terakhir itu di tanganku. "Bukankah kau berhutang satu jawaban padaku? Kalau kau ingin mendapatkan teh ini, lebih baik kau jawab pertanyaanku tadi, hm, bagaimana?"

"Ceh, tak kusangka kau akan memakai cara selicik ini Naruto-kun."

"Hehehe, sudah kukatakan, kalau aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan terhadapmu. Jadi, bagaimana, apa kau masih 'tipe yang tidak mudah membocorkan rahasia'?

"T-tentu saja, kau pikir aku ini mudah dibujuk hanya dengan sekotak teh seperti itu,"

"Oh ya? Berarti kau tidak butuh teh ini?"

"Tidak! Tentu saja, aku tidak butuh."

"Hmm, kalau begitu sebaiknya kuapakan ya teh ini, tidak ada yang butuh lagi sih," kataku, diam-diam aku melirik ke arah Hinata yang sepertinya masih mencoba bertahan dan tak merespon, "Ah, bagaimana kalau aku mengumpamakan sekotak teh ini adalah bola basket, dan keranjangnya adalah.. oh, kloset yang di sana itu, untung saja aku membuka pintunya tadi, jadi lebih mudah deh. Omong-omong, cita-citaku kan untuk menjadi seorang pemain basket profesinal lho."

"Bohong! Kau bahkan belum pernah menyentuh bola basket sebelumnya."

"Hehehe, bagaimana ya, memang belum pernah sih, tapi kalau mulai sekarang ditekuni, pasti bisa kan. Nah, berarti kotak teh ini adalah benda bersejarah bagiku karena benda ini akan menjadi bola pertama yang kumasukan dalam keranjang berupa kloset yang ada disana itu," kataku, Hinata masih tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya.

Kalau begitu tak ada cara lain, pikirku, aku akan benar-benar melakukannya, jadi aku mengambil aba-aba siap untuk melempar. "Oke, dalam hitungan ketiga, satu.. dua.. ti-"

"Jangaaaan...!" Hinata menyergah berusaha memblok lemparan yang akan kulakukan.

"Bohong kok!"

NGEEK

GUBRAKK!

"Apa yang kau lakukaaaan!" seru Hinata sambil berusaha bangkit.

"Fufufufu, kalau jatuh seperti itu berarti dihitung berapa inchi ya?"

"Gaaah... jangan bercanda ya, cepat berikan teh itu padaku!"

"Lho, Bukannya tadi kau bilang kau tidak mau? Jadi apa salahnya kalau kulempar?"

"Jangan..!"

"Kulempar ya?"

"Jangan dong.."

"Kenapa jangan? Kau tadi bilangnya tidak mau kan?"

"Ugh.."

"Ya kan? tidak mau kan?"

"Sebenarnya.. a-aku... m...u."

"Eh? Apa? aku tidak dengar?"

"A..ku m...u!"

"Apa? Apa?"

"AKU MAUUU..! Cepat berikan padaku! Berikan! Berikan! Berikan! Berikaaaan!" rengek Hinata sambil memukul-mukulkan meja dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Hahaha, _gitu dong! _Kalau mau ya bilang mau, tidak usah malu-malu. Baiklah, akan kuberikan, tapi jawab dulu pertanyaanku yang sebelumnya itu."

"Um.. soal itu.. a-aku ini.. se-sebenarnya.. adalah.. h-ha-hantu."

"Kalau begitu kulempar!" kataku spontan sambil benar-benar melempar kotak teh itu ke dalam kloset.

"Tidaaaak..!" Hinata melonjak dengan cekatan dan terbang melayang mengikuti arah yang dituju oleh kotak teh tersebut. Tangannya berusaha menggapai dan meraih kotak teh yang hanya berjarak beberapa inchi darinya itu, dan ketika tangannya sudah hampir mampu menggapai kotak tersebut, aku menarik kembali kotak teh itu dengan seutas benang tipis yang sudah kuikatkan pada kotak teh itu saat persiapan sebelumnya. Kini tinggalah Hinata yang masih melayang dengan tangan hampa tanpa hasil.

"Kereta bernama Hinata dengan tujuan kloset beberapa saat lagi akan memasuki stasiun, para penumpang diharapkan memasang sabuk pengaman dan berhati-hati dengan guncangan hebat yang akan segera terjadi," kataku seraya menirukan suara informan seperti di stasiun-stasiun kereta api.

Dan Hinata pun _mendarat_ di kloset dengan tidak sempurna.

"Naruto-kun...!" jerit Hinata dari dalam kloset.

Aku menghampirinya, meraih kenop pintu dan menariknya hingga tertutup lalu menguncinya dari luar.

CEKREKK!

"Ah! Sekarang apa lagi? Cepat buka pintunya!" seru Hinata yang suaranya terdengar menggema dari dalam.

"Salahmu sendiri telah membohongiku."

"Aku tidak bohong! Yang kukatakan tadi itu benar! Aku memang hantu."

"Baiklah! Kalau kau memang benar-benar hantu, coba buktikan! Karena yang aku tahu, hantu itu tidak berdarah, tidak merasakan sakit, bisa melayang, bisa menembus benda, dan hantu juga tidak suka minum t-"

Belum selesai aku berbicara, tubuh Hinata telah menembus daun pintu dan sekaligus tubuhku yang lagi-lagi meninggalkan sensasi dingin yang kini sudah mulai terbiasa kurasakan.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau hantu suka minum teh?" tanyanya sambil melipat tangannya. "Naruto-kun _baka! Baaaka! _Coba lihat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku!"

"Hehehe.. maaf, maaf.."

"Sekarang kau sudah percaya kan kalau aku ini hantu?"

"Iya, iya, sekarang aku percaya kok!"

"Fuh, ya sudah, sekarang cepat buatkan aku secangkir teh!"

"Heee, kenapa harus aku?"

"Anggap saja sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah meragukanku sebagai hantu.

"Haaah, baiklah, baiklah.."

"Dan jangan terlalu manis!"

"Iya, aku mengerti.."

Beberapa jam berlalu, panasnya matahari telah tergantikan dengan gemerlap sang rembulan. Hinta sudah berada di dalam kamarnya, sementara aku sedang berbaring menatap langit-langit dan menyimpulkan kedua tanganku di atas kepala sambil memikirkan kejadian sebelumnya, mengingat Hinata yang terbang melayang ketika mencoba meraih kotak teh, juga saat tubuhnya untuk kesekian kalinya menembus tubuhku dan membuatku menggigil.

Kata-kata yang diucapkannya saat itu masih terngiang dengan jelas di kepalaku, _Sekarang kau sudah percaya kan kalau aku ini hantu? _Aku kemudian bangkit dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur. "ya, aku percaya Hinata, bahkan aku sangat yakin sekarang, kalau kau memang benar-benar bukan hantu!"

**_-0-_**

Baiklah, pertama-tama saat ini aku harus mencari tahu dulu siapa atau apa sebenarnya Hinata itu. Dilihat dari kemampuan-kemampuan yang dimilikinya itu, orang awam mungkin akan menduga kalau ia memang hantu, tapi untuk ukuran anak seorang _excorcist_ sepertiku yang memiliki banyak pengetahuan tentang banyak hal-hal berbau mistis ini, semua kemampuannya itu terlihat sangat ganjil, bahkan untuk ukuran seorang hantu sekalipun.

Dan yang paling mencolok, adalah saat tadi ia menembus pintu kloset dan tubuhku dengan sempurna, para hantu memang bisa melakukannya dan memang hanya merekalah yang bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu, tapi tidak ada satupun hantu yang bisa membawa serta benda lain bersamanya saat proses penembusan seperti itu.

Memang pakaian atau apapun yang dikenakan oleh si hantu bisa ikut menembus, tapi itu hanya sebatas benda-benda yang dikenakannya saat si hantu menemui ajalnya dan mati, diluar dari itu, benda apapun yang menempel pada si hantu akan teringgal pada saat hantu tersebut melakukan proses menembus. Sedangkan Hinata? perban yang kurekatkan pada jarinya saat ia terluka tadi masih menempel dengan sempurna ketika ia menembus pintu dan tubuhku ini, perban itu tidak lepas dan teringgal di dalam kloset, itu adalah merupakan bukti yang kuat kalau Hinata itu memang bukan seorang hantu.

Pagi berikutnya aku mengunjungi perpustakaan sekolah, mencari-cari hal-hal atau sesuatu atau apapun yang mungkin ada sangkut-pautnya dengan hal ini, dan dari semua jenis buku _occult_ yang kubaca, tidak ada satupun yang ciri-ciri hantu seperti Hinata disebutkan di sana, dan hal ini semakin memperjelas dugaanku.

Kemudian, hal lainnya yang terpikirkan olehku adalah mencari identitas sesungguhnya Hinata, aku ingat pernah bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengan yang dipakai oleh Hinata, gadis yang kalau tidak salah bersama dengan sosok yang kukenali sebagai ayahku -walaupun belum jelas kebenarannya, dan entah kenapa sejak kejadian itu Hinata tidak pernah lagi mengenakan seragam itu, entah ini ada hubungannya atau tidak.

Satu-satunya cara yang bisa kuandalkan adalah menanyakannya melalui jaringan internet, aku mendeskripsikan seragam yang dikenakan Hinata sejauh yang kuingat, dan bertanya apakah ada sekolah yang menggunakan jenis seragam seperti ini. Hasilnya? Persis seperti yang kuduga, tanpa imbalan dan informasi yang mencukupi, hanya ada tujuh orang dalam waktu satu hari penuh yang mengunjungi tautan yang kukirimkan itu, salah satu diantaranya cukup baik dengan meninggalkan komentar: '_tidak tahu, mungkin yang di bawah tahu_' ditambah beberapa buah simbol yang membentuk seperti wajah tersenyum, kalau saja ia tahu bahwa tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menuliskan komentar di bawahnya, ia mungkin tidak akan membuat simbol seperti itu.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, aku masih terkatung-katung dengan sedikitnya informasi yang kudapat, sementara aku masih bersama Hinata yang dengan wajah polos menyesap teh kesukaannya di depan layar televisi dan menikmati acara, entah kemalangan apa yang akan menimpaku kalau terus berada dalam keadaan seperti ini.

"Lihat, lihat Naruto-kun, orang itu akan memakan gurita kecil hidup-hidup!" serunya mengomentari acara televisi yang ditontonnya.

Aku menoleh ke arah televisi dan melihat tentakel-tentakel kecil yang tengah bergeliat-geliat berusaha melepaskan diri dari sebuah sumpit yang mengapitnya, beberapa saat kemudian tubuh gurita kecil itu masuk ke dalam mulut menyisakan beberapa buah tentakel yang menjalar keluar yang akhirnya hanya dengan satu isapan berisik oleh si pemakan, membuat usaha gurita kecil itu untuk bebas menjadi sia-sia. "Oh, itu hal biasa. Nama makanan itu adalah _Odori Don, _makanan itu memang menyajikan gurita ukuran kecil dalam keadaan hidup."

"Kasihan, gurita yang malang," katanya menaruh simpati pada gurita tersebut.

"Yap! Benar juga!" kataku, sambil berpikir bahwa ada bagusnya juga menyaksikan acara seperti ini, semalang apapun nasibku, pasti tidak akan lebih malang daripada nasib si gurita, setidaknya itu membuatku merasa jauh lebih baik.

"Ada apa?"

"Ah, tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang berpikir.."

"Dasar aneh.." katanya dengan santai sambil kemudian kembali menyesap secangkir teh miliknya.

Malamnya, masih pada hari yang sama, aku mendapatkan sebuah email baru yang langsung kuketahui melalui bunyi tawa mendesis yang berasal dari komputer milikku. Yap, itu adalah _ringtone_ yang kupakai untuk menandakan adanya email masuk, bunyinya memang terdengar sedikit norak dan aneh, tapi walaupun begitu, aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menggantinya, karena entah bagaimana bunyi itu meninggalkan kesan nostalgia yang kurasakan tiap kali mendengarnya.

Dengan berbekal antuisasme yang sangat sedikit, aku mengarahkan kursor ke arah gambar tersenyum yang menjadi _icon_ penyedia jasa layanan email yang kugunakan. Dan mengingat banyaknya email-email _spam _yang kudapatkan belakangan ini, aku pun menyangka bahwa email yang baru masuk tadi itu juga pasti salah satu darinya, namun ternyata tidak, itu adalah balasan dari tautan yang kukirimkan sebelumnya, tentang identitas Hinata yang kutanyakan beberapa hari yang lalu, "kuharap ini bukan _junk-post _ seperti sebelumnya," kataku berharap.

Si pengirim tidak menuliskan namanya, dan itu membuatku sedikit ragu bahwa apa yang ditulisnya kali ini akan berguna juga. Tapi ternyata tidak seperti yang kuperkirakan, komentarnya yang langsung kubaca itu membuat irama jantungku berpacu sedikit lebih cepat: _'sepertinya aku pernah melihat seragam jenis itu, tapi aku tidak begitu yakin. Ah,akan kukirimkan fotonya, semoga dapat membantu!'_

Dia tidak menuliskan simbol tersenyum pada akhir komentarnya, tapi aku yakin kalau saat ini wajahku tengah tersenyum berkat komentarnya. Sebuah _link _ia sertakan dalam komentarnya itu, dan layar komputerku langsung diselimuti warna putih ketika aku mengkliknya. Perlahan-lahan, gambar yang dikirimkannya mulai terbuka sampai akhirnya terlihat secara keseluruhan.

Foto itu pun terpampang dengan jelas di layar komputer milikku.

Sebelumnya aku sempat berpikir akan melihat gambar beberapa orang gadis yang sedang berfoto bersama, seragam yang mereka kenakan sama dengan yang dipakai oleh Hinata, dengan berlatar-belakangkan gedung sekolah tempat mereka menimba ilmu mereka tersenyum ceria sambil membuat logo V dengan jari-jari mereka.

Ternyata tidak, yang kulihat justru sama sekali berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kubayangkan. Bulu romaku bergidik ngeri ketika gambar itu mulai menyatu dengan memori di otakku, hawa dingin langsung menyerbak tubuhku seolah hujan es baru saja terjadi dan itu membuat tubuhku seperti membeku.

Gambar itu, adalah gambar yang pernah sangat menghantuiku, setahun yang lalu.

.

**To be continue**

.

**a.n**

Yosh! Chapter 5 selesai!  
terima kasih buat yang masih setia membaca serta mereview fiction ini, semoga terhibur.  
sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya, terima kasih.  
salam hangat,  
Aojiru.


	6. Chapter 6

Sebelumnya aku sempat berpikir akan melihat gambar beberapa orang gadis yang sedang berfoto bersama, seragam yang mereka kenakan sama dengan yang dipakai oleh Hinata, dengan berlatar-belakangkan gedung sekolah tempat mereka menimba ilmu mereka tersenyum ceria sambil membuat logo V dengan jari-jari mereka.

Ternyata tidak, yang kulihat justru sama sekali berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang kubayangkan. Bulu romaku bergidik ngeri ketika gambar itu mulai menyatu dengan memori di otakku, hawa dingin langsung menyerbak tubuhku seolah hujan es baru saja terjadi dan itu membuat tubuhku seperti membeku.

Gambar itu, adalah gambar yang pernah sangat menghantuiku, setahun yang lalu.

**_-0-_**

All character's **created** and **belong's** to **Masashi Kishimoto**.  
Storyline by **Aojiru**.  
Genre's: Fantasy, Romance.  
Warning: AU, a lil' bit OOC. Naruto POV.

**Eyesight**

**_-0-_**

**o**

Aku masih belum bisa mempercayai kedua mataku sendiri tatkala gambar itu muncul di layar komputer milikku. Sebuah pemandangan yang menguak kembali kenangan pahit dari dalam hatiku, itu adalah gambar tempat dimana ayahku melakukan tugasnya sebagai seorang _exorcist_ untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Kedua bola mataku bergetar, dan sudut-sudutnya mulai dipenuhi oleh cairan bening yang berurai dan siap tumpah kapan saja, gambar itu telah membuka kembali sebuah luka lama yang tersayat di hatiku.

Aku tak ingin merasakannya lagi, dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang ingin kuingat, kalau bisa, bahkan aku ingin melenyapkan kenangan itu dari dalam hidupku.

Setahun yang lalu, dari sanalah semuanya berawal.

Saat itu, ayahku menerima tugas untuk menyelidiki sebuah kawasan industri tua yang lama sudah tak digunakan lagi. Kawasan itu sudah setengah abad lamanya tak dihuni, cukup lama untuk menjadikan sebuah lingkungan menjadi usang dan menyeramkan. Didalamnya terdapat beberapa buah bangunan versi eropa bekas sisa-sisa perang dunia pertama yang sudah dialih-fungsikan menjadi ladang usaha yang juga sudah lama tak terjamah, mungkin hal itulah yang memicu tempat tersebut menjadi tempat yang menyeramkan.

Setelahnya, beberapa orang _excorcist_ mulai dipanggil untuk mengatasi kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang beberapa tahun terakhir ini mulai muncul, namun tak ada satupun yang membuahkan hasil. Akhirnya, setelah percobaan berikutnya, kali itu giliran ayahku bersama dengan beberapa orang _excorcist_ lainnya untuk menerima permintaan itu dan mengeksplorasi dari mulai daerah lingkungan sekitarnya sampai bangunan-bangunan yang berdiri didalamnya. Beberapa ritual mulai dilakukan dengan gaya yang berbeda oleh masing-masing _excorcist,_ anehnya, tak ada satupun dari usaha-usaha itu yang berhasil memancing keanehan-keanehan yang biasanya terjadi, malahan selama kurun waktu dua hari berikutnya, suasana di kawasan itu nampak seperti sebuah pemukiman biasa oleh karena banyaknya manusia yang berada di sana.

Akhirnya, pada hari ketiga dimana kegiatan eksplorasi itu diperkirakan akan berakhir, semua _excorcist_ berkumpul demi mengeksplorasi bangunan terakhir yang merupakan pusat utama dari wilayah tersebut, semuanya berjalan lancar seperti hari-hari sebelumnya dan tidak nampak pertanda-pertanda kalau sebuah keanehan akan muncul, tapi justru disaat itulah terjadi bencana. Bangunan dengan tinggi lima lantai itu runtuh seketika tanpa sebab yang jelas, padahal sudah diketahui sebelumnya bahwa kondisi bangunan itu masih layak dan cukup aman untuk dimasuki.

Beberapa menit kemudian, tim penyelamat segera menghambur untuk melakukan proses evakuasi. Saat itu kondisi bangunan sudah luluh lantah dengan tanah, kecil kemungkinan bagi mereka yang terlibat untuk bisa selamat, sehingga aku dan semua yang berada disana saat itu hanya bisa berharap pada keajaiban agar mereka semua yang berada di sana bisa diselamatkan

Dan keajaiban itu memang benar terjadi, satu persatu dari para _excorcist_ itu berhasil diselamatkan, semuanya itu dilakukan dalam selang waktu yang cukup dekat, awalnya kami semua larut dalam euforia kegembiraan dengan keajaiban itu, namun, lambat laun kami semua tersadar bahwa keajaiban itu mulai terlihat sedikit aneh, apalagi diantara mereka yang berhasil diselamatkan tidak ada satupun yang mengalami cedera berat, beberapa diantaranya bahkan masih mampu berjalan, walaupun sepertinya mereka telah kehilangan kesadaran mereka yang terlihat melalui tatapan mata yang mereka pancarkan yang terlihat kosong dan hampa.

Satu demi satu para _excorcist_ berhasil diselamatkan, dan kini hanya tersisa satu orang lagi yang belum, dan orang itu adalah ayahku.

Ada jeda yang cukup panjang antara orang terakhir yang berhasil diselamatkan dengan ayahku, padahal hanya membutuhkan rentang waktu kurang lebih dua puluh menit antara _excorcist-excorcist_ yang berhasil diselamatkan sebelumnya, dan kini sudah satu jam berlalu tanpa ada hasil apa-apa.

Tapi mereka tidak menyerah untuk mencari dan terus mencari hingga akhirnya usaha mereka pun membuahkan hasil, setelah tiga puluh menit berikutnya -yang terasa begitu panjang- berlalu, tim evakuasi akhirnya berhasil menemukan ayahku, sayang, kondisinya tidak seperti para _excorcist-excorcist_ yang sebelumnya, ia tidak bisa berjalan, ia tidak bisa menertawakan nasibnya seperti para _excorcist-excorcist_ yang berhasil diselamatkan sebelumnya, dan bahkan ia sudah tidak lagi bernafas.

Itulah awal dari semua kenangan buruk yang kualami.

Terlebih saat media massa mulai menyiarkan berita itu, dari mulai surat kabar maupun televisi. Semuanya memperlihatkan sebuah pemandangan bangunan tua yang telah rata dengan tanah yang menurut mereka sangatlah menarik dan penuh misteri.

Tapi tidak bagiku, justru itu adalah tempat yang telah merenggut satu-satunya orang yang kukasihi, tempat yang paling kubenci karena telah mempertontonkan kehilanganku pada dunia. Mereka semua menertawakan kepedihan yang kurasakan seorang diri. Aku membenci mereka semua yang berhasil selamat dari kejadian itu, aku membenci mereka semua yang telah menyaksikan peristiwa itu tanpa merasakan apa yang kurasakan, tapi tak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas itu semua. Selama beberapa waktu, aku hanya bisa menarik diri dari dunia, menyendiri dalam keheningan dan membiarkan kegelapan menyelimuti diriku.

Untunglah saat itu ada Iruka, orang yang telah membawaku kembali dari keterpurukan, ia terus berdiri di sampingku dan menemaniku serta terus menyemangatiku sampai akhirnya aku bisa kembali bersikap normal seperti saat ini. Kalau tidak ada dia, mungkin saat ini aku masih akan terjerembab dalam keputusasan.

Kini, sudah setahun berlalu sejak saat itu, gambar itu sekarang kembali muncul tepat di hadapanku tanpa aku dapat mengetahui alasannya dengan jelas, akan tetapi aku mencoba untuk tidak larut dalam kenangan satu tahun yang lalu itu, walaupun aku masih tidak dapat mengerti apa hubungan antara gambar ini dengan seragam Hinata yang kutanyakan sebelumnya.

Namun, setelah aku menegaskan pandanganku dengan lebih jelas, aku menemukan seuatu yang terlihat begitu familiar.

Di sana, tepat diantara reruntuhan bangunan, diantara kerumunan orang yang ikut menyaksikan kejadian yang terekam oleh kamera itu, aku terkejut menemukan apa yang kucari. Dua orang gadis yang tengah berdiri menyaksikan kejadian itu ternyata mengenakan seragam yang sama persis dengan yang dikenakan oleh Hinata.

Ya! Itu sama persis dengan apa yang Hinata pakai, batinku berucap. Mengetahui bahwa teka-teki tentang kebenaran Hinata akan segera terungkap, detak jantung menjadi berpacu sedikit lebih cepat. Namun, aku tidak lantas merasa senang dengan hasil ini, masih ada beberapa hal yang harus kupastikan dan beberapa hal lainnya yang masih berada di luar area hitam dan putih. Agar lebih yakin dengan apa yang kulihat, aku memperbesar gambar itu beberapa kali, dan ternyata kejutan lainnya telah menungguku di sana.

Salah satu diantara dua gadis itu, adalah Hinata.

"Ya ampun! Itu kan Hinata!" kataku terkejut merespon apa yang kulihat. Lalu, seolah belum cukup dengan kejutan itu, aku kembali dikejutkan dengan keberadaan gadis lain yang berdiri disebelahnya yang ternyata adalah orang yang pernah kutemui beberapa waktu yang lalu, dia adalah gadis yang kukejar bersama seorang lainnya yang saat itu kuduga adalah ayahku.

"A-apa maksudnya ini?" kataku seolah tak mempercayai apa yang kulihat. Namun beberapa kalipun aku memejamkan mata dan membukanya lagi, gambar itu tetap tak berubah, kenyataan bahwa Hinata dan seorang gadis lainnya yang berada di sana saat kejadian itu sama sekali tak terbantahkan.

Apakah ini adalah sebuah perbuatan yang disengaja, ataukah ini hanya kebetulan semata. Hal itu beserta asumsi-asumsi lainnya langsung saling bertumbukan dalam otakku dan membuat urat-urat syarafku menegang. Padahal baru saja aku berpikir bahwa aku telah menemukan sebuah jalan yang akan menuntunku untuk menemukan jati diri sesungguhnya Hinata, tapi ternyata aku malah menemui jalan buntu, jalan yang terhalang oleh sebuah tembok yang begitu tinggi nan tebal yang menutupi pandanganku.

Tiba-tiba aku menyadarinya keanehan di dalam kamarku, cahaya lampu dari luar kamar telah menyinari masuk kedalam kamarku melalui celah pintu yang terbuka. Ini adalah hal yang aneh, karena aku ingat bahwa aku menutupnya tadi, kalau begitu berarti ada seseorang telah membuka pintu, mungkinkah itu..

DUGHH

Sekejap kemudian aku merasakan sedikit kejutan pada bagian tengkuk leherku, rasanya sakit, dan hal itu tiba-tiba saja membuat kedua mataku ini terasa begitu berat. Lalu hal yang sama juga terjadi pada seluruh bagian tubuhku, tangan dan juga kakiku, aku tak bisa mengendalikannya. Beberapa saat kemudian aku merasa seperti melayang, lalu tubuhku terjatuh membentur lantai tanpa bisa kukontrol, cukup keras dan menyakitkan.

Aku masih tak begitu mengerti dengan apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi, tapi entah kenapa, rasanya keadaan ruangan tiba-tiba menjadi gelap, entah itu memang benar-benar terjadi atau karena efek benturanku barusan, yang jelas, sedikit demi sedikit pandanganku mulai buram, dan kesadaranku mulai goyah.

Saat itu aku melihat dua pasang kaki yang melangkah ke arahku dan berhenti tepat di hadapanku, aku mencoba untuk mengadahkan kepalaku untuk melihat siapa mereka namun sulit, kepalaku hanya bisa terangkat sedikit dan aku hanya bisa menatap sampai lutut kedua orang itu, sepertinya kali ini aku hanya bisa mengandalkan suaraku yang –paling tidak- masih bisa kukontrol dengan baik.

"Si-siapa kalian?" tanyaku terbata. Namun ternyata usaha sekuat tenagaku untuk bertanya itu hanya dibalas dengan diam oleh mereka dan tentu saja hal itu membuatku kesal sampai-sampai aku bisa menggerakan tanganku untuk mencengkram kaki salah satu dari mereka.

Mengejutkan, ketika aku berusaha mencengkram kaki itu aku merasakan sebuah sensasi yang begitu kukenal, sebuah sensasi yang terasa dingin dan hampa, tanganku pun hanya menembus melewati kaki itu tanpa bisa menyentuhnya sama sekali.

_Mustahil, apakah mereka ini hantu.._

"Kau pergi saja, biar aku yang membereskan sisanya," kata salah seorang dari mereka. Kemudian salah satunya pergi dengan menembus tembok di sudut yang gelap, ia menghindari cahaya lampu agar sosoknya itu tidak terlihat olehku.

"Khukhukhukhu, ternyata memang persis seperti yang dikatakan-_nya_, Uzumaki Naruto, kau memang pemuda yang menarik. Sayang kau mengetahui terlalu banyak, karena itu aku tak akan membiarkannya.." ujarnya dengan suara yang terdengar berat.

"A-apa maksudmu? S-siapa sebenarnya kalian?"

"Kau tak perlu tahu siapa kami. Yang jelas, apa yang coba kau lakukan itu akan sangat merugikan bagi kami sekarang, karena itu.." Ia tak melanjutkan kalimatnya, ia malah berjalan ke belakang melangkahiku seperti mencoba melakukan sesuatu, dan sepertinya aku tahu apa yang ingin dilakukannya.

"Hentikan!" kataku sedikit berteriak. Kali ini tangaku yang mencoba untuk menghentikannya berhasil menggenggam pergelangan kakinya yang tengah mencoba untuk melewatiku, aku sedikit terkejut karena bisa melakukannya walupun kejadian seperti ini bukan pertama kalinya kualami.

Kemudian ia dengan cekatan menendang kakinya ke udara dan membuat genggamanku terlepas, seandainya saja aku sedang dalam kondisi normal, pasti aku bisa menahannya lebih dari itu.

"Tenang saja Uzumaki Naruto, aku tak akan melukaimu, karena kau adalah orang yang penting bagi misi ini. Tapi ada hal yang harus kulakukan sekarang dan aku harus melakukannya, jadi tak akan kubiarkan kau menghentikanku, apapun alasannya."

BUGH!

**_-0-_**

Sakit dan dingin, itulah hal yang pertama kali kurasakan ketika aku mencoba untuk membuka kedua kelopak mataku ini, sementara sinar hangat sang mentari telah merangsek masuk melalui celah jendela yang tertutup tirai jingga. Sepertinya hari sudah siang, kalau begitu berarti aku telah terbaring kaku tak sadarkan diri semalaman, pantas saja aku merasakan nyeri yang teramat sangat di sekujur tubuhku.

Aku berusaha bangkit dan duduk di tepi ranjang, itu saja sudah membutuhkan banyak tenaga bagiku. Sambil menghela nafas, aku kembali menyusun ingatan yang terjadi di malam sebelumnya, saat kedua orang itu tiba-tiba saja muncul dan menjatuhkanku. Juga saat aku gagal untuk menyentuhnya, tapi sesaat kemudian aku berhasil, fenomena ini sama dengan yang terjadi pada Hinata, dan semua kata-kata yang diucapkannya benar-benar membuatku bingung.

Tapi yang jelas, ia merasa terganggu denganku yang sedang mencari kejelasan asal-usul Hinata, berarti kemungkinan Hinata ada hubungannya dengan semua ini semakin besar. Dan satu-satunya hal yang bisa menjadi petunjuk dari semua itu adalah..

"Oh, komputernya!" kataku sambil menoleh ke arah komputerku yang saat itu sudah dalam kedaan _off,_ stekernya pun sudah terlepas dari stop kontak, sepertinya ada yang mematikannya saat aku tidak sadarkan diri.

Aku berjalan tertatih ke arah komputerku, gerakanku sudah sedikit lebih baik dari yang sebelumnya. Setelah menyalakannya, itu aku langsung _log in_ pada tautan yang kukirim sebelumnya. Dan ternyata semuanya persis seperti dugaanku, aku tidak dapat masuk kedalam tautanku sendiri, sepertinya seseorang telah merubah kata sandinya, bahkan riwayat pada semua browser milikku selama satu tahun kebelakang telah dihapus semua.

Tidak salah lagi, ini pasti adalah ulah orang-orang semalam.

Aku tidak kehilangan akal begitu saja. Itu memang gambar yang penting, dan gambar itu telah hilang karena orang-orang yang datang semalam telah menghapusnya, tapi aku tahu kalau itu adalah informasi umum yang bisa kudapatkan dimana saja di bagian _search engine_, aku yakin aku bisa mendapatkan sebanyak apapun dari sana. Jadi tanpa menunda lagi aku langsung memasukan kata kunci yang berhubungan dengan peristiwa setahun yang lalu itu di salah satu _search engine_ terkemuka, sepersekian detik kemudian, segala hal yang berhubungan dengan hal itu langsung memenuhi laman komputerku, satu persatu aku menelitinya dengan seksama.

Tapi sungguh diluar dugaan, ternyata tidak ada satupun kiriman yang berhubungan dengan peristiwa itu, padahal ini adalah _search engine _yang paling terkenal di dunia, apa ada kesalahan? Ataukah aku memasukan kata kunci yang salah. Beberapa saat kemudian aku kembali mencoba menuliskan kata kunci yang lebih mendetail lagi, tapi hasilnya tetap tak berubah, tidak ada satu tautanpun yang berhubungan langsung dengan apa yang kucari, begitu pula di halaman-halaman berikutnya, semua informasi tentang kejadian satu tahun yang lalu itu seperti benar-benar telah lenyap sepenuhnya dan menghilang tanpa bekas.

Ini pasti juga adalah ulah mereka, kemungkinannya adalah mereka telah menghapus semua data itu atau membuatnya menjadi properti pribadi sehingga tidak bisa diakses secara bebas. Tapi kalau sampai bisa melakukan hal-hal seperti itu, mereka pasti bukan orang sembarangan. Aku yakin hanya segelintir orang yang bisa melakukan hal itu, aku bahkan ragu bahwa orang sekelas pemimpin negara dapat melakukannya, kecuali dalam keadaan kritis.

Jadi sebenarnya siapa mereka? Dan ada hal penting apa yang harus disembunyikan pada diri Hinata sampai-sampai mereka melakukan hal-hal sejauh ini, apa semua ini ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa kematian ayahku setahun yang lalu itu?

Tapi, apapun jawabannya, sepertinya aku sudah terlibat dalam suatu masalah yang cukup besar, dan satu-satunya kunci dari semua rahasia ini, adalah Hinata.

**_-0-_**

Beberapa saat kemudian tubuhku telah dapat kembali bergerak bebas, efek serangan dari orang-orang semalam sudah tidak lagi kurasakan. Aku langsung bergegas dari kamarku untuk segera mencari tahu kebenaran dibalik semua peristiwa ini.

"N-Naruto-kun, ada apa? kenapa tergesa-gesa seperti itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Hinata, ikutlah denganku, ada yang ingin kutunjukan padamu."

"E-eh, ada apa, kenapa tiba-tiba.."

"Sudah, ikut saja.." kataku sambil menarik tangan Hinata.

Kemudian, dengan mengendarai sepeda motor peninggalan ayahku, aku membawa Hinata menyusuri jalan-jalan kota menuju suatu tempat yang menurutku juga merupakan kunci dari semua misteri ini. Setelah melewati jarak beberapa kilometer, akhirnya sampailah kami pada sebuah gerbang yang menjadi pembatas sebuah kawasan yang telah dinyatakan dilarang untuk dimasuki oleh pemerintah setempat. Sayangnya, gerbang itu sudah terlalu tua untuk menahan kami agar mematuhi apa yang tertulis disana.

Setelah menerobos masuk, kami berjalan beberapa meter hingga akhirnya sampailah kami pada sebuah tempat yang sedikit lapang, langit luas menyapa kami begitu tiba disana. Sementara, sisa-sisa puing bekas sebuah peristiwa yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu masih tetap berserakan di atas tanah, seolah berniat membuka kembali jejak kenangan bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya.

"Hinata, ini adalah tempat terakhir dimana ayahku menjalaskan tugasnya sebagai seorang _exorcist_, juga merupakan tempat dimana ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dan meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini.."

Aku sedikit terkenang saat mengatakannya, karena bagaimanapun juga aku berusaha melupakannya, hal-hal seperti ini tidak akan pernah bisa hilang sepenuhnya dari dalam dirimu.

"Ah, aku yakin aku tak perlu mengatakannya lagi kepadamu, bukan begitu?"

Hinata menatapku ragu, "a-apa maksudmu Naruto-kun? A-aku baru pertama kali pergi ke tempat ini."

"Tidak, tidak, kali ini kumohon jangan membohongiku lagi Hinata. Aku sudah cukup dengan semua sandiwaramu."

Ternyata aku memang tak dapat menahannya, berada di tempat ini benar-benar telah membuatku hilang kendali, luka yang telah lama tertutup itu seolah telah kembali terbuka, sampai-sampai membuat lututku terasa begitu lemah bahkan untuk menopang tubuhku sendiri sehingga membuatku jatuh berlutut. Aku dapat merasakan sudut-sudut mataku mulai basah oleh air mata.

"N-Naruto-kun..?"

. . . . .

"A-aku tak ingin mempercayainya, sama sekali tidak.. tentang peristiwa setahun yang lalu itu.. bukan kalian yang melakukannya kan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya-"

"Kalian.. tidak membunuh ayahku kan?"

.

**To be continue**

.

**a.n**

telat begitu lama~  
maaf semuanya karena telah membuat menunggu begitu lama, maaf, maaf.  
dan terima kasih sudah mau menunggu fict Eyesight ini, walaupun mungkin penantian panjang readers sekalian ini tidak setimpal dengan apa yang didapat.^^;  
maklum, saya masih amatir, dan karena itulah readers sekalian diharapkan mau memberikan kritik dan sarannya agar fict ini bisa lebih bagus kedepannya.  
oke, terima kasih lagi sebanyak-banyaknya bagi yang sudah membaca dan mereview fict ini.  
sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya.  
salam hangat,  
Aojiru.


	7. Chapter 7

"A-aku tak ingin mempercayainya, sama sekali tidak.. tentang peristiwa setahun yang lalu itu.. bukan kalian yang melakukannya kan?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya-"

"Kalian.. tidak membunuh ayahku kan?"

**_-0-_**

All character's **created** and **belong's** to **Masashi Kishimoto**.  
Storyline by **Aojiru**.  
Genre's: Fantasy, Romance.  
Warning: AU, a lil' bit OOC. Naruto POV.

**Eyesight**

**_-0-_**

**o**

.

"Aku memang tidak tahu siapa dan apa sebenarnya kau ini, aku juga tidak tahu apa maksud dan tujuanmu selama ini, tapi aku tidak terlalu bodoh untuk dapat terus-terusan kau bohongi Hinata," kataku berujar lemah, tempat ini seolah telah menguras seluruh tenagaku sepenuhnya.

Sambil menatapnya dengan penuh kecewa, aku kembali berujar padanya, "dan sekarang, setelah aku mengetahui kalau kau bukanlah hantu, juga setelah mengetahui bahwa kau berada di sana saat peristiwa itu terjadi, dan setelah melihat beberapa orang sepertimu yang berusaha mencegahku untuk mengetahui hal yang sebenarnya, apalagi yang bisa kukatakan!"

"A-apa maksud perkataanmu itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang akhirnya angkat bicara setelah sejak tadi hanya terdiam membisu.

Aku mencoba untuk kembali berdiri, dan Hinata berusaha untuk membantuku namun aku menepisnya, aku akhirnya bangkit berdiri dengan usahaku sendiri. Hinata yang bisa menyadari sikap dinginku hanya bisa menatap tangannya yang kutepis tadi dengan murung.

"Semalam, setelah beberapa lama aku mencari identitas aslimu, aku akhirnya menemukan sebuah titik terang. Aku menemukan bukti yang menunjukan bahwa kau dan seorang lainnya yang pernah kulihat di kota beberapa hari yang lalu, berada di sana saat tragedi satu tahun yang lalu itu terjadi. Dan entah mengapa, sebelum aku bisa mengetahuinya lebih jauh, ada beberapa orang yang tidak menginginkan hal itu diketahui, lalu mereka menyerangku di dalam kamarku sendiri, melumpuhkanku dan menghapus semua informasi yang kumiliki dan yang ingin kuketahui."

Hinata terlihat murung, "jadi, kau tidak percaya kalau aku ini adalah seorang hantu. Lalu, sekarang kau menuduhku telah menyerangmu demi menjaga kerahasiaan tentang identitas asliku ini, begitu?" tanyanya.

Aku hanya diam menjawab pertanyaan darinya itu, tapi tanpa mengatakannya pun, sepertinya Hinata tahu akan jawabannya. Hal itu semakin membuatnya semakin tersudut dan berusaha untuk kembali menyangkalnya.

"Apa kau pikir aku akan melakukan semua itu padamu Naruto-kun? Apa kau pikir, selama ini aku hanya memainkan sandiwara dan membohongimu?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang terdengar berat dan menyesakkan, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya pasti akan larut terbawa dalam kesedihan yang tersirat didalamnya. Aku tahu bahwa aku pun pasti akan merasa demikian, kalau saja..

"Tentu saja aku tidak percaya kalau kau akan melakukan hal seperti itu.." kataku yang sekilas membuat ekspresi di wajah Hinata terlihat lebih rileks. "Kalau saja.." kataku lagi yang langsung menghapus ekspresi itu di wajahnya, "kalau saja, aku tidak mendengar percakapan kalian."

Bagai mendengar petir di siang bolong, keterkejutan praktis melapisi setiap inci di wajah Hinata. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka demi mendegar kalimat yang kulontarkan padanya itu, "percakapan? Percakapan apa?" tanyanya berusaha mengelak.

"Percakapan semalam, yang kau lakukan dengan sosok misterius itu.." kataku menerangkan.

Hinata terdiam dalam keterkejutan yang melandanya, sementara aku masih menatapnya tanpa bicara, seolah memberinya celah untuk memungkiri fakta yang mengejutkan itu, tapi sepertinya tak ada lagi yang mampu disangkalnya, kenyataan itu sendiri bahkan sudah terlalu solid baginya untuk dipungkiri, kenyataan yang membawanya pada tuduhan yang tadi kulayangkan padanya, kenyataan yang terjadi, tepat sebelum kesadaranku memudar, malam itu.

**Semalam, 11.25 pm.**

"Hentikan!" kataku sedikit berteriak.

"Tenang saja Uzumaki Naruto, aku tak akan melukaimu, karena kau adalah orang yang penting bagi misi ini."

"_O-orang yang penting? Misi? A-apa maksudnya?"_

"Tapi, ada hal lain yang harus kulakukan sekarang dan aku harus melakukannya, jadi tak akan kubiarkan kau menghentikanku, walau apapun alasannya."

BUGH!

"_Arrgghh...!"_

Sebuah perasaan nyeri menyentak dengan kuat di perutku, tendangan yang dilayangkannya terasa seperti menyentuh organ dalam tubuhku dan mengancurkannya, sekejap aku merasa seperti akan kehilangan nyawaku saat itu juga. Kemudian, tanpa peduli sedikitpun, sosok itu melangkah melewatiku menuju meja komputer dan mulai melakukan 'pembersihan' seperti yang sudah kuduga akan dilakukannya sebelumnya, dan aku hanya bisa menyaksikan hal itu terjadi tanpa bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Dengan satu hentakan tangan, ia meninggalkan komputer itu dalam keadaan mati sambil kemudian berbalik kearahku. Lalu, kedua tangannya menyentuh tudung yang selama ini terus menutupi seluruh wajahnya, dan sejurus kemudian, wajah yang sudah mulai nampak familiar muncul dari balik tudung itu, sosok misterius itu menampakkan wajah aslinya, dialah gadis yang pernah kulihat di kota sebelumnya dan juga gadis yang bersama Hinata saat terjadinya peristiwa satu tahun yang lalu.

Rambut merah mudanya yang berkilau, membuat kedua bola mata _emerald_-nya nampak kontras dan begitu terlihat jelas, menatapku dengan tajam, seolah dengan tatapan itu ia dapat dengan mudah menghancurkan apapun yang dilihatnya. Kemudian, sebuah sensasi yang menyakitkan kembali menjalar disekujur tubuhku, untuk yang kedua kalinya tendangan kuat darinya mendarat di tubuhku, saat tu aku sudah tak mampu lagi untuk bergerak, berteriak atas rasa sakit itu pun rasanya sudah amat sulit, aku hanya bisa membiarkannya melakukan apapun terhadap tubuh lemahku yang sudah hampir tak berdaya ini.

Ketika ia mengambil aba-aba untuk serangan yang berikutnya, terdengar sebuah suara yang tidak asing dari arah pintu.

"Sudah cukup!" kata suara itu berteriak menghentikan serangan gadis itu padaku. "Kau pikir apa yang sedang kau lakukan!" bentaknya sekali lagi, gadis itu kemudian menurunkan kakinya yang tadi sudah siap untuk menyerangku.

Awalnya kupikir aku salah, karena suara itu terdengar persis sekali dengan orang yang kukenal. Namun, begitu derap langkah itu terdengar mendekat, begitu sosok yang muncul itu masuk kedalam ruang lingkup penglihatanku yang sudah mulai goyah, ternyata dugaanku tidak salah. Dia.. sosok yang muncul itu adalah Hinata.

"_Hinata? Apa maksudnya ini? apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sini?"_ tanyaku dalam hati.

Aku begitu terkejut mengetahui kemunculan Hinata. Namun, seolah tiada henti-hentinya, kejutan lain muncul ketika si gadis _emerald_ mundur beberapa langkah untuk berlutut dan memberi hormat pada Hinata. "Tuan Putri," katanya merendahkan diri.

"_Tuan putri? Apa lagi ini?"_

"Tugasmu hanya untuk menghapus semua informasi yang diketahuinya, tidak lebih," ujar Hinata lagi menekankan kalimatnya dengan tegas, sosoknya seolah berubah menjadi seseorang yang sama sekali tak kukenal.

"Tapi, dia adalah manusia! Mahluk yang telah banyak berbuat kekacauan, mahluk yang telah-" gadis bermata _emerald _itu menghentikan kalimatnya.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, tapi kau tidak bisa begitu saja melimpahkan kekesalanmu terhadap umat manusia padanya," seru Hinata mencoba terdengar bijak sekaligus menenangkan. Lalu, sambil mengenang, Hinata kembali berujar, "lagipula, manusia ini telah menerima penderitaan lebih banyak dari yang sepatutnya ia terima. Setahun yang lalu, kita telah mengambil satu-satunya orang yang paling berharga yang dimilikinya sebagai ganti atas kekesalan dan kebencian kita terhadap umat manusia, tidakkah hal itu sudah terlalu berlebihan? Terlebih lagi setelah mengetahui bahwa manusia ini adalah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi kunci keberhasilan misi kita di sini."

Si gadis _emerald_ terdiam.

"Kembalilah ke tempatmu, tugasmu sudah selesai di sini."

"Baik Tuan Putri, maafkan atas kelancangan hamba."

Lalu, setelah itu aku dapat mendengar derap langkah meninggalkan ruangan, Hinata telah pergi. Kemudian sosok _emerald_ itu pun ikut menghilang. Bersamaan dengan itu, kesadaraan yang kumiliki semakin menipis dan lambat laun akhirnya membuatku tak sadarkan diri.

**Kembali ke waktu Normal.**

Hinata menatapku dan kemudian berusaha mendekat ke arahku. Aku pun melangkahkan kaki kiriku dan mundur selangkah, isyarat itu bisa ditangkap dengan baik oleh Hinata, ia berhenti mendekat saat itu juga.

"N-Naruto-kun, i-ini tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan," katanya memelas.

Aku mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum merespon kalimatnya dengan setengah hati. "Ya, aku tahu. Aku memang tak pernah membayangkan hal seperti ini sedetik pun, tidak sebelum aku mengetahui kenyataan yang sebenarnya."

Kejadian itu memang sudah satu tahun berlalu. Namun, baik satu, dua atau bahkan puluhan tahun pun berlalu ketika kau kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi, hal itu akan terus menghantuimu sampai kapanpun juga, itulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya. Dan aku yang baru satu tahun lalu kehilangan seorang ayah yang amat kusayangi, sudah harus mengalami penderitaan lainnya karena mengetahui bahwa kematiannya bukanlah karena kecelakaan seperti yang kuperkirakan sebelumnya, melainkan karena dibunuh oleh sekelompok orang yang salah satunya kini tinggal di rumahku dan sudah kuanggap sebegai bagian dari hidupku sendiri.

"B-bukan begitu maksudku. S-sebenarnya-" seru Hinata memenggal kalimatnya, kemudian terdiam sampai akhirnya ia terlihat kebingungan untuk menjelaskan apa yang ingin diutarakannya. Kesunyian kembali membeku saat itu.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kau sayangi Hinata?" tanyaku tiba-tiba, Hinata mendongak ke arahku sejenak lalu kembali tertunduk tanpa memberikan jawaban apa-apa. Aku kemudian berkata padanya bahwa ia tidak mungkin memahami rasa sakit yang kualami ini, dan seberapa banyakpun alasan yang ia buat tidak akan sanggup untuk mengurangi rasa sakit itu bahkan jika tanah yang ia pijak basah oleh darah yang menetes dari kedua matanya sekalipun.

Seperti itulah perasaanku padanya kini, kebencianku –pada Hinata yang telah merenggut nyawa ayahku juga pada diriku sendiri yang tak bisa melakukan apa-apa padanya atas hal itu- telah menjadi cangkang yang mengeras dalam kulitku, merubahku menjadi sosok yang lupa caranya untuk memaafkan, meskipun aku yakin bahwa pada dasarnya siapapun yang mengalami hal seperti ini akan sulit untuk memaafkan.

Hinata masih tertunduk menatap tanah saat aku berkata padanya -dengan nada yang setenang mungkin- bahwa aku ingin dia pergi dan tak ingin melihat wajahnya lagi. Entah iblis apa yang merasukiku saat itu hingga aku bisa dengan mudahnya mengatakan hal seperti itu padanya. Tapi tentu saja aku tak terlalu memikirkannya saat itu, sebab kurasa siapapun juga pasti tidak akan berpikiran waras ketika ayah yang dicintainya dibunuh dan pembunuhnya berada tepat di hadapannya.

Saat itu, Hinata yang sejak tadi tertunduk mengangkat wajahnya, aku dapat melihat kedua bola matanya yang sudah basah oleh air mata, sama halnya dengan pipinya yang juga basah. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, hanya dengan sebuah senyuman pedih yang berkembang di bibirnya, ia berbalik dari hadapanku. Kemudian langkah kakinya yang terkesan begitu berat menyapu kerikil di atas tanah yang kering dan berdebu, menyisakan jejak-jejak langkah yang cepat menghilang tertiup sang angin.

Perlahan-lahasan, sosok Hinata mulai menghilang diantara reruntuhan bangunan-bangunan tua di sana. Dan bersamaan dengan hal itu, aku dapat merasakan ada sebuah lubang yang terbuka di hatiku, aku berdalih sambil berharap bahwa semua ini adalah sebuah mimpi buruk yang akan segera berakhir, dan pada pagi harinya aku akan terbangun dan melupakan mimpi buruk ini. Tapi tidak seperti itu, dengan cepat aku tersadar bahwa ini semua adalah nyata dan benar-benar terjadi, Hinata telah pergi dan mungkin tak akan pernah kembali. Akulah yang telah membuat semuanya menjadi seperti ini, semua ini adalah salahku, rasa penyesalan itu dengan cepat menjalar disekujur tubuhku, menggerogoti keegoisanku dan membuatku sadar atas kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan?" kataku seraya bersimpuh tak kuasa menahan rasa menyesal yang seolah terasa begitu beratnya menumpu di pundakku. Aku melihat ke arah Hinata pergi, berharap ia masih berada di sana menungguku menyesali atas apa yang telah kuperbuat, tapi yang ada di sana hanyalah kumparan angin kecil yang sesekali menyapu debu dan menghilang dengan cepat. Hinata benar-benar telah pergi, dan itu semua adalah kesalahanku.

Sementara hembusan sang angin terasa semakin kencang dan dingin, cuaca dengan cepat berubah kelabu di atas sana. Rintik hujan pun dengan cepat berubah menjadi deras dan semakin cepat merambat diantara tanah yang kering dan kotor, membasahi semua partikel-partikel yang disentuhnya, termasuk juga menyamarkan air mataku yang entah sejak kapan mulai terbendung dari pelupuk mataku. Dan bersamaan dengan sang hujan, aku menangis.

**_-0-_**

Kilat dan gemuruh petir mulai tak henti-hentinya saling bersahutan, dan seberkas cahayanya yang terang menyinari tempatku berada menyadarkanku akan kehadiran sebuah sosok yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari hadapanku, dengan cepat aku berusaha untuk bangkit dan berusaha meraih sosok itu, "Hinata!" kataku penuh harap.

Namun sebuah kilatan petir kembali menyambar sekaligus memberitahukan padaku bahwa harapanku itu tak mungkin terkabul, dan Hinata tak mungkin kembali, sosok itu bukanlah Hinata. Dengan kecewa aku membasuh kedua mataku dan menegaskan pandangan pada sosok tersebut, itu adalah gadis yang terus bersama Hinata selama ini, juga merupakan gadis yang menyerangku semalam.

"K-kau.."

BUAGH!

Sebuah tendangan keras mendarat di wajahku saat itu juga, aku terjerembab dalam tanah kering yang kini bagaikan lumpur setelah terbasuh sang hujan. Gadis itu kembali menghampiriku, serangan berikutnya siap ia lancarakan, aku dengan sigap berusaha melindungi diriku untuk serangannya yang selanjutnya. Tapi selama beberapa detik kemudian tak ada yang terjadi, aku melirik pada gadis yang berdiri tepat di hadapanku itu kini, ia hanya berdiri sambil memandangku dengan tatapan mata _emerald_nya yang tajam dan menyala.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan dasar manusia bodoh!" sergahnya, suaranya bergelegar diantara desiran hujan yang terus berjatuhan. Untuk sesaat aku bingung sekaligus terkejut tanpa tahu apa yang dimaksudkannya. Matanya yang tajam dan menyala memberiku sedikit petunjuk, sepertinya aku telah membuatnya marah.

"Kau telah membuat putri Hinata menangis, takkan kumaafkan! Takkan kumaafkan!" katanya lagi, menegaskan bahwa emosinya sedang benar-benar tersulut saat ini.

Kemudian, tanpa menunggu penjelasan dariku, ia kembali melayangkan pukulan dan tendangannya secara bertubi-tubi, seolah setiap rasa sakit yang kurasakan darinya akan menyurutkan kekesalannya terhadapku. Namun, beberapa saat kemudian ia menghentikan serangannya, ketika ia menyadari bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mengelak ataupun berusaha menepis serangannya tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

Aku –dengan tubuh yang sudah babak belur- menyeka setetes darah yang mengalir dari bibirku, "aku memang pantas diperlakukan seperti ini, jadi kau tak usah merasa kasihan terhadapku, pukulah aku sebanyak yang kau mau."

Mendengar hal itu, gadis _emerald_ tersebut menjadi geram, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan sekali lagi melayangkan tinjunya padaku, membuatku terpelanting sejauh beberapa kaki dan kembali berjibaku dalam lumpur dan derasnya hujan. "Setelah apa yang kau lakukan padanya, sekarang kau malah mengatakan hal sepert itu hah? Dasar manusia rendahan!" teriaknya meluapkan emosi.

Tak berapa lama, si gadis _emerald_ terdiam sambil memperbaiki ritme nafasnya yang kian memburu, balutan emosi yang menderanya pun mulai sedikit mereda, setelah itu ia mulai berkata dengan lirih tentang Hinata, bahwa semua prasangka buruk yang kualamatkan padanya tidaklah sama dengan kenyataan yang terjadi, bahwa sebenarnya Hinata sangatlah perhatian pada diriku ini. "Tuan Putri.. ia begitu mempedulikanmu melebihi apapun yang kau tahu, ia terus memperhatikanmu, dan begitu mengagumimu, apa kau tahu itu?"

Aku memang merasakan perasaan itu secara samar-samar yang makin lama makin jelas terasa. Awalnya aku merasa tdak yakin, tapi sepertinya memang itulah yang terjadi.

"Dan apa kau tahu, ia bahkan telah melakukannya jauh sebelum kalian bertemu."

Aku menatapnya heran, bertanya-tanya dalam hati tentang maksud kalimatnya itu, "apa maksudmu 'sebelum kami bertemu'?"

Ia terdiam, sekilas ia nampak ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaanku barusan.

"Rupanya Tuan Putri memang belum memberitahukannya padamu," katanya. Sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku dan malah membuatku semakin penasaran. "Aku akan memberitahumu, dan perlu kau ingat, aku bukan melakukannya karena kau yang meminta tapi karena aku ingin mengembalikan nama baik Tuan Putri, sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap membenci manusia seperti kalian," katanya dengan lantang, sebelum akhirnya kembali tenang sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Huh, mungkin aku akan dimarahi karena mengatakan ini," gumamnya pelan, aku yang tak begitu mendengarnya dengan jelas hanya menatapnya heran. "Ah sudahlah, kau ingin tahu kan, wujud asli Tuan Putri kami?"

**_-0-_**

Hujan telah sedikit mereda, namun gemuruh petir sesekali masih terdengar menggelegar, langit pun bagaikan terbelah seolah ikut terkejut atas kenyataan yang baru terkuak ini, kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyi yang ternyata berada jauh di luar perkiraanku itu telah membuat sistem kerja otakku menjadi kacau. "T-tidak mungkin, aku tidak percaya itu.."

"Memang sulit untuk diterima, tapi itulah kenyataan yang sebenarnya.."

Masih sulit untuk memahami kenyataan yang baru saja dikatakannya, bibirku seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk kembali menanyakan kebenaran yang sebenarnya, "J-jadi.. kalian ini..?"

"Ya, kami bukanlah manusia seperti kalian, dan kami tidak tinggal di bumi ini seperti kalian para manusia, karena kami adalah _Skywalker_."

"T-tapi, hal seperti itu? _Skywalker_?"

"Apa kau masih ingin menyangkalnya? Bukankah kau sendiri yang paling mengetahui bahwa banyak sekali kejanggalan-kejanggalan yang terus terjadi pada Tuan Putri? Tentu kau pernah juga 'kan meragukan sosok Tuan Putri yang selama ini kau kira sebagai seorang hantu? Dan bukankah hal ini menjawab semua keanehan-keanehan itu? Karena kami memang bukan hantu seperti yang kau pikirkan, kami adalah mahluk yang hidup di langit dan kami menamakan diri kami _Skywalker._"

Tanpa mempedulikan kondisiku yang masih terkejut, ia kembali menjelaskan tentang keberadaan mereka yang sudah ratusan tahun terus hidup berdampingan dengan para manusia tanpa diketahui sedikitpun, tentang nenek moyang mereka yang kemungkinan juga berasal dari bumi lalu kemudian berevolusi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu sehingga bisa hidup dengan keadaan dan kemampuan seperti sekarang ini. Juga tentang keberadaban mereka yang sudah sangat maju bila dibandingkan dengan umat manusia yang berada di bumi.

"Hanya sedikit hal yang membedakan antara kalian dengan kami, salah satu diantaranya adalah wujud kami yang transparan dan terlihat seperti hantu, juga tidak semua orang bisa melihat kami karena keberadaan kami yang seperti ini, walaupun sebenarnya kami juga tidak bisa menembus benda ataupun terbang melayang seenaknya, itu semua adalah berkat perkembangan ilmu teknologi yang telah dikembangkan oleh orang-orang kami, semua itu dilakukan demi tercapainya misi dan tujuan kami."

"T-tujuan?" tanyaku penasaran setelah mendengar beberapa kali kata itu disebutkan.

"Ya, tujuan. Karena itulah kami memutuskan untuk turun ke bumi. Semuanya berawal sekitar satu tahun yang lalu," jawabnya tanpa sedikitpun memberi tahu apa tujuannya, entah karena dia tidak ingin mengatakannya atau karena hal lain. Tapi yang jelas kata-kata yang diucapkan sesudahnya telah berhasil mengalihkan perhatianku dari hal itu. "Setahun yang lalu? Jangan-jangan tentang peristiwa setahun yang lalu itu?"

"Benar, itu adalah titik awal yang memicu dimulainya misi ini," jelasnya.

Dan penjelasannya itu telah membuat asumsiku yang sempat kusesali –karena telah membuat Hinata pergi- kembali mencuat, "berarti, benar bahwa kalianlah yang telah membunuh ayahku?" tanyaku, sebercak emosi kembali dapat kurasakan mulai bergerumul dalam sudut hatiku yang gelap. "Lalu apa tujuan kalian sebenarnya datang kemari?"

"Sebenarnya, kami sudah menyusup kemari selama beberapa bulan sebelum peristiwa itu terjadi, dan tujuan awal kami adalah untuk menghancurkan umat manusia secara keseluruhan!"

"A-apa? Meng-" kalimatku terputus, sepertinya dia tidak main-main saat mengatakan hal itu, aku bisa merasakan aura kebencian yang terpancar kuat darinya. Padahal, tadinya kupikir bahwa informasi yang sebelumnya saja sudah benar-benar membuatku sangat terkejut, jadi aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau ternyata aku bisa dibuat lebih terkejut lagi dari itu. "Kenapa? Apa alasannya?" tanyaku lagi.

Sambil melemparkan tatapan yang begitu tajam, ia memandangku seolah aku ini adalah seekor hewan buruan. "Balas dendam!" jawabnya tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Sekilas atmosfir disekitarku terasa tajam dan menusuk. Aku tidak yakin apakah itu adalah kekuatan yang dimilikinya ataukah hanya karena tekanan mental yang terlalu kuat. Menyadari bahwa dirinya hampir lepas kendali, si gadis emerald memalingkan wajahnya sambil menghela nafas panjang, "ah, aku bicara terlalu banyak, maafkan aku," katanya singkat.

Butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk lepas dari momen menegangkan itu, dan aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menunggu waktu itu tiba.

"Jadi, pada dasarnya kau menyalahkan Tuan Putri atas kematian Ayahmu setahun yang lalu itu kan?" tanyanya, aku mengangguk dengan sedikit enggan. "Baiklah, biar kujelaskan. Benar bahwa kematian Ayahmu ada hubungannya dengan kami, dan.." ia terhenti sejenak, "memang kamilah yang membunuhnya saat itu."

Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, sontak amarahku terasa seperti mau meledak, aku tidak peduli yang di depanku ini adalah seorang gadis atau apalah, yang pasti saat ini aku ingin sekali memukulnya dengan sekuat tenagaku.

"Tapi," katanya yang langsung mengalihkanku dari emosiku, "Ayahmu mati atas keinginannya sendiri."

Seperti mendengar petir di siang bolong, seluruh tubuh ini terasa kelu dan begitu sulit untuk digerakkan. Aku hanya bisa terdiam, kata-kata itu seolah begitu sulit untuk bisa kupahami. Aku mendengarnya, dan kata-kata itu masih berputar di otakku tapa bisa kumengerti.

"Maaf, mungkin aku terlalu banyak mengatakan hal-hal yang sulit kau percaya. Dan aku mengerti jka kau meragukan semua yang kukatakan ini, karena itu.." si gadis menggantungkan kalimatnya, kemudian ia berbalik dari hadapanku, saat itu aku baru menyadari bahwa ada seseorang lainnya yang berdiri di belakang si gadis, seseorang dengan jubah dan tudung yang menutupi wajahnya, entah sejak kapan dia sudah berada di sana.

Si gadis berjalan ke arahnya, berhenti di hadapan orang tersebut, lalu kembali berjalan. Tak lama kemudian, sosok berjubah itu berjalan menghampiriku dan berhenti tepat di hadapanku lalu terdiam tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Aku tidak yakin dengan apa yang sedang dilakukannya, tapi sepertinya dia sedang mengamatiku, mungkinkah ada sesuatu yang sedang direncanakannya.

Aku terus memperhatikannya sampai ketika tangannya mulai bergerak menyentuh tudung yang menutupi wajahnya, sebuah gerakan yang membuatku mundur selangkah demi mengantisipasi hal yang mungkin saja terjadi. Tapi yang selanjutnya terjadi adalah sebuah tawa kecil terdengar dari arahnya, sebuah tawa yang mengingatkanku akan seseorang yang pernah kukenal sebelumnya.

"Hahaha, sudah setahun berlalu, tapi kau sama sekali tidak berubah.."

Ternyata benar, bukan hanya tawa itu tapi juga suara itu adalah suara yang sangat akrab di telingaku. Tapi tidak mungkin kalau pemilik suara itu masih..

Tangannya mulai mengangkat tudung yang terus menutupi wajahnya sejak tadi, bersamaan dengan itu sekilau cahaya matahari yang menembus masuk melewati celah awan gelap yang tak lagi menitikan air hujan menyinari sekitar wajahnya dan membuat kilau rambut kuningnya semakin terlihat bercahaya. Kilau yang sama dengan yang kumiliki, karena memang dari sanalah genku berasal.

"Yo, kau sehat-sehat saja kan, Naruto?"

.

**To be continue**

.

**a.n**  
hmm, smoga belum ada yang menjadi fosil saat fict ini kembali dilanjutkan setelah sekian lama terbengkalai.  
ooaaaaaa, trim's karena masih sudi membaca fict ini walaupun harus menunggu lama, arigatoo, arigatoo  
lain kali saya akan lebih berusaha agar hal-hal seperti ini tidak terulang lagi.  
baiklah kalau begitu, sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya.  
salam hangat,  
Aojiru.


	8. Chapter 8

Tangannya mulai mengangkat tudung yang terus menutupi wajahnya sejak tadi, bersamaan dengan itu sekilau cahaya matahari yang menembus masuk melewati celah awan gelap yang tak lagi menitikan air hujan menyinari sekitar wajahnya dan membuat kilau rambut kuningnya semakin terlihat bercahaya. Kilau yang sama dengan yang kumiliki, karena memang dari sanalah genku berasal.

"Yo, kau sehat-sehat saja kan, Naruto?"

**_-0-_**

All character's **created** and **belong's** to **Masashi Kishimoto**.  
Storyline by **Aojiru**.  
Genre's: Fantasy, Romance.  
Warning: AU, a lil' bit OOC. Naruto POV.

**Eyesight**

**_-0-_**

**o**

.

"A-Ayah?"

Aku terperangah ketika sosok itu menampakkan wujud aslinya –meskipun aku sudah bisa sedikit menduganya. Dia adalah Ayahku, Namikaze Minato, satu-satunya korban yang tidak dapat diselamatkan dalam peristiwa setahun yang lalu. Dan sekarang dia berada di sini bersamaku, di tempat yang bukan seharusnya dia berada. Tak pelak, sejuta pertanyaan langsung bermunculan dalam kepalaku bercampur dengan perasaan aneh karena melihat sosoknya yang sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan yang terakhir kali kulihat, kecuali, ia terlihat sedikit transparan.

"Sebuah pelukan?" tanyanya menawarkan.

Sambil tersenyum, aku menyapu butiran air mata yang aku tak tahu sejak kapan mulai mengisi sudut-sudut mataku, "kurasa tidak, satu tahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama, dan aku bisa melaluinya dengan baik."

"Oh ayolah," katanya terdengar sedikit kecewa, "kalau begitu maukah kau melakukannya untukku? Kau tidak akan terlihat seperti anak kecil kalau hal itu yang kau takutkan, bagaimana?"

Aku merasakan sebuah senyuman konyol dan tak terkendali mengembang di wajahku sekarang, sambil mengingat kapan terakhir kali aku melakukannya, sebuah hal yang kuanggap kekanakan yang tak lagi kulakukan saat usiaku memasuki sepuluh tahun dan sekarang aku benar-benar merindukan masa-masa itu.

"Jadi?"

"Yah, karena Ayah yang memintanya.." sahutku, sambil berusaha keras menolak untuk mengakui pada diriku sendiri bahwa aku akan sangat senang menerimanya.

Aku berjalan mendekat ke arahnya kemudian memeluknya, tidak terlalu erat namun juga tidak terlalu lemah tapi cukup membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku menikmati momen itu untuk beberapa saat, ketika akhirnya aku tersadar tubuhnya tak lagi memancarkan kehangatan seperti dulu dan aku tak lagi dapat merasakan detak jantungnya, hal itu benar-benar membuatku sedih. Aku tak tahu apakah aku bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi dalam posisi itu tanpa menangis, jadi secepatnya aku melepas pelukannya dan kembali ke posisiku semula.

"Kau mungkin merasa aneh," katanya sambil tersenyum kikuk, persis seperti yang akan kulakukan ketika bingung untuk menentukan ekspresi yang tepat dalam momen-momen tertentu.

Aku menggeleng, "tidak juga, mungkin aku terlalu banyak berurusan dengan hal-hal aneh belakangan ini, lagipula aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti itu," tentu saja, memangnya salah siapa aku jadi seperti ini, kalau bukan karena Ayah yang selalu mengajakku ikut serta dalam tugasnya dulu. Walaupun tentu saja aku tak pernah membayangkan untuk melihat hantu dari Ayahku sendiri.

Ia kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih lepas.

Selepas senyum itu memudar, raut wajahnya terlihat menjadi lebih serius, tidak terlalu, tapi bisa dikategorikan seperti itu, kemudian ia berkata, "jadi, aku akan menjelaskan alasan keberadaanku di sini sekarang, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin mendengar sejauh mana yang hal kau ketahui tentang peristiwa satu tahun yang lalu itu?"

Aku menatapnya, menduga-duga sejauh mana hal ini akan mempengaruhi penjelasannya nanti, tapi akhirnya aku lebih memilih untuk memberitahukan hal yang benar-benar kupikirkan karena sama sekali tak ada jaminan aku akan mendengar sesuatu yang lebih baik jika aku berbohong, "yang kutahu itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan yang menewaskan Ayahku seorang, tapi belakangan ini aku berpikir itu bukanlah hal yang sebenarnya terjadi, terlalu banyak hal aneh yang mengganjal dalam peristiwa itu , serta hal-hal yang belakangan ini kutemui memperkuat dugaanku kalau peristiwa itu sudah direkayasa, dan itu adalah sebuah pembunuhan," kataku dengan mantap.

Wajahnya tampak terkejut. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka, kau yang tak pernah serius melakukan suatu hal akan menyelidikinya sampai sejauh itu," katanya, entah itu termasuk dalam hitungan memuji atau bukan. "Yah, penjelasanmu itu memang tidak salah, tapi juga tidak benar sepenuhnya," sambungnya.

"Jadi benar, bahwa kematian itu adalah keinginan Ayah?"

"Apa Sakura yang mengatakannya kepadamu?"

"Sakura?"

"Nama gadis yang berbicara denganmu barusan," katanya sambil mengisyaratkan ibu jarinya kebelakang pada si gadis _emerald_. Aku memandanginya, ia pun sedang menatap ke arah kami dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya begitu kedua mata kami saling terpaut.

"Aku memiliki kehidupan dan seorang anak yang hebat, jadi apa kau pikir aku akan menginginkan kematian itu?"

"Jadi, itu bukan keinginan Ayah?"

"Yah, memang bukan itu yang kuinginkan. Tapi hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan, bisa dibilang itu adalah pilihan yang paling tepat pada saat itu," ujarnya, sambil memandangi awan-awan putih yang mulai kembali bermunculan setelah sempat menghilang karena hujan tadi, seperti sedang berusaha kembali mengingat kejadian yang sebenarnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti," kataku, mempertanyakan dari segi mana _pilihan tepat _itu diambil.

Ia berbalik menatapku, tersenyum. Mata birunya membesar ketika ia memfokuskan pandangannya. "Kau akan mengerti. Karena aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu, apapun. Termasuk semua yang ingin kau ketahui," terangnya, "dan semua yang _harus _kau ketahui."

**_-0-_**

Sisa-sisa hujan tadi telah menyepuh semuanya menjadi basah dan dingin, termasuk semilir angin yang berhembus kencang sebelum akhirnya melambat dan menghilang. Aku menyaksikan dengan perlahan ketika Ayahku melangkahkan kakinya menuju puing-puing yang sudah terbengkalai sejak setahun yang lalu. Ia berputar menebarkan pandangannya ke semua arah, memandangi puing-puing itu dengan perlahan hingga kembali ke posisi awal, seolah ia sedang memberi salam pada puing-puing bisu tersebut.

"Sebuah awal dan akhir," katanya bergumam, memancingku untuk bergerak mendekat ke arahnya. Ia memilih sebuah bongkahan batu besar dan rata untuk diduduki, dan menyuruhku duduk di sebelahnya. Aku melangkah, tapi kemudian terhenti untuk melihat Sakura yang masih belum juga melepaskan pengawasannya dari kami, matanya yang memendar tajam entah mengapa membuat rasa bersalahku atas kepergian Hinata kembali menguak. Aku segera berpaling dan mengikuti petunjuk Ayahku.

"Skywalker," ucapnya tenang. "Apa yang kau pikirkan saat mendengar nama itu disebut?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, mencari-cari kata yang tepat untuk menjabarkan pendapatku tentang hal itu namun tak dapat menemukannya. "Entahlah," kataku sambil berpikir, "Alien? Mahluk luar angkasa?"

"Bukan." Ia menggeleng, lalu berujar dengan penuh keyakinan. "Mereka adalah manusia, sama seperti kita, hanya saja mereka adalah manusia dalam wujud yang berbeda."

"Terdengar tidak terlalu meyakinkan,"

Ia tersenyum, lalu berkata bahwa semua hal di dunia ini punya banyak cara yang berbeda-beda untuk dijelaskan, begitu pula dengan apa yang menyusunnya. Secara garis besar, manusia merupakan gabungan dari dua unsur yaitu jasmani dan rohani. Dalam beberapa kepercayaan, jasmani hanya merupakan sebuah wadah yang digunakan di dunia ini untuk suatu saat nanti kita tanggalkan menuju kehidupan yang sebenarnya, yaitu alam arwah atau rohani. Banyak yang mengatakan bahwa dalam fase ini manusia adalah merupakan sesuatu bentuk yang kekal dan tidak dapat mati.

Namun banyak juga dari mereka yang percaya bahwa kematian merupakan akhir dari segala-galanya, hingga tidak sedikit dari mereka yang mencoba menemukan obat dari segala macam penyakit bahkan sampai rahasia untuk hidup abadi. Jauh sebelum ilmu pengetahuan berkembang pesat, para ahli kimia pada masa itu berupaya untuk mengatasi ketidakmampuan ini dengan berbagai macam percobaan. Dengan mengambil sifat dasar emas yang tidak bisa rusak, mereka mencoba meneliti dan menguraikan unsur-unsur emas, bahkan memasukannya ke dalam ramuan dan obat-obatan yang mereka namakan _Elixir of Life_ atau ramuan kehidupan.

"Mereka memasukan unsur emas ke dalam ramuan mereka?" kataku menyela, "aku tidak percaya mereka melakukanya."

"Pada masa itu ilmu pengetahuan masih terlalu sedikit, mereka tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang sedang mereka lakukan."

Lebih jauh lagi, ia menjelaskan bagaimana hal ini terus berlanjut selama beberapa dekade, namun penelitian itu tak pernah berhasil, banyak orang yang tewas dalam prakteknya. Beberapa orang yang tidak menyetujui hal ini mulai menuduh bahwa para ahli kimia itu melakukan pemujaan setan, mereka menyerahkan korban manusia kepada iblis, mereka dituduh sebagai penyihir yang menerapkan ilmu magis. Perburuan pun dimulai, orang-orang yang dicurigai berkecimpung di dunia sihir pun diburu untuk diberantas secara kejam dengan cara dibakar, digantung atau diikat pada sebuah kursi untuk dijatuhkan ke dalam danau.

Para ahli kimia yang ketakutan dan merasa terpojok berusaha menyelamatkan diri mereka dengan cara mengungsi ke lereng-lereng gunung yang gelap dan sunyi. Mereka membentuk kelompok dan pemukiman kecil untuk memperbesar persentase keselamatan mereka sambil terus melakukan penelitian serta bertahan hidup secara bersamaan, hal itu membawa mereka pada hari-hari persembunyian yang mengerikan.

Namun akhirnya tempat persembunyian itu berhasil diketahui, pegunungan itu kemudian dibakar tanpa berniat meloloskan seorangpun dari mereka. Butuh waktu tiga hari penuh untuk mengubah pegunungan hijau itu menjadi bara api yang menyala di antara hitam legamnya pepohonan mati yang tumbang. Setelah itu para pemburu kembali menyisir pegunungan, namun yang mereka temukan hanyalah sisa-sisa pemukiman yang telah hangus dan kosong. Saat itulah mereka menemukan jejak-jejak langkah kaki yang begitu banyak, jumlahnya diperkirakan lebih dari lima puluh orang. Sayangnya jejak-jejak itu kembali membawa mereka pada sebuah kebuntuan, jejak itu mengarah dan berkumpul pada suatu tempat berawan di puncak gunung dan kemudian lenyap begitu saja, menghilang tanpa bekas.

Beberapa ahli lain yang ikut ambil bagian dalam perburuan ini –yang awalnya ikut serta hanya untuk mencari keuntungan- menyelidiki sisa-sisa pemukiman peninggalan para ahli kimia yang terbakar, tidak banyak yang bisa mereka dapatkan di sana, beberapa di antaranya bahkan sudah hangus tak tersisa. Tapi dari penyelidikan yang singkat itu, mereka berpendapat bahwa walaupun gagal dalam membangkitkan ramuan kehidupan, para ahli kimia itu berhasil menemukan _sesuatu_ dari hasil percobaannya. Sesuatu yang tidak kalah hebat dari sebuah ramuan kehidupan, sesuatu yang dapat meloloskan mereka kepungan maut api para pemburu."

Aku bergidik merinding mendengar penjelasan itu, dugaanku mengarah pada suatu penjelasan tidak masuk akal yang nyata. "Mungkinkah?"

"Ya. Mereka berhasil menemukan 'ramuan kehidupan' dalam bentuk dan fungsi yang berbeda, yang memberi mereka wujud asli manusia yang dianggap kekal dan abadi. Keturunan langsung dari para ahli kimia itu masih hidup sampai sekarang dan kembali muncul untuk melakukan balas dendam."

"Skywalker!"

**_-0-_**

Masih tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja kudengar, pikiranku meledek karena berusaha memilah-milah mana yang menurutnya masuk akal atau tidak, sayangnya yang kudengar ini semuanya terdengar kurang masuk akal. "Aku tahu bahwa aku tak pernah serius dalam belajar, tapi untuk melewatkan sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan.. aku yakin sekolah tidak mengajarkan hal ini. Dari mana Ayah mendapatkan informasinya?"

Ia tersenyum, "sebenarnya kau tidak akan pernah menemukannya di sekolah manapun."

Sudah kuduga. "Lupakan tentang sekolah, aku seharusnya tidak pernah mengharapkan apapun dari sana. Lalu bagaimana dengan media dan majalah-majalah di luar sana, diantara hal-hal konyol yang mereka bicarakan, kenapa tidak satupun diantara mereka yang membahas hal ini. Aku bisa menjamin bahwa berita ini akan berkali-kali lebih menarik ketimbang orang-orang bodoh yang menjual penampilan mereka di atas panggung."

"Karena mereka tidak tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya."

"Bagaimana bisa mereka tidak mengetahuinya? Ini bukan tentang cerita yang bisa diabaikan begitu saja kan?"

"Kau ingin tahu mengapa?" tanyanya, sambil melihatku mengangguk dan terdiam sejenak. "Karena sejarah tidak menulis ceritanya sendiri," katanya.

Aku menggerling. "Oh ayolah, Ayah kan tahu kalau aku tidak pandai dengan permainan kata-kata seperti itu.."

"Artinya, sejarah itu ditulis oleh manusia itu sendiri. Sejarah ada berkat catatan-catatan yang ditulis oleh mereka yang mengalaminya beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu, dan dengan bergantung pada hal seperti itulah kita akhirnya dapat mengenal sejarah seperti yang kita kenal sekarang," ujarnya. "Tapi apakah kita pernah berpikir, bagaimana jika yang tetulis pada catatan-catatan itu bukanlah kejadian yang sebenarnya, bukankah itu berarti bahwa kita selama ini telah hidup dengan mempercayai sebuah kebohongan?"

"Maksud Ayah, semua buku-buku sejarah yang kupelajari di sekolah.."

"Tidak kesemuanya," tambahnya. "Menurutku tidak semua dari catatan-catatan itu adalah sebuah kebohongan. Lagipula aku yakin bahwa mereka yang meninggalkan catatan-catatan itu tdak pernah bermaksud untuk membohongi kita secara langsung. Ketika terdapat dua kubu yang berseteru, yang kalah akan musnah dan sang pemenang akan menulis catatan-catatan yang mengisahkan kehebatan mereka yang kadang terlalu dilebih-lebihkan, demi sebuah sanjungan ataupun sebuah kehidupan yang layak yang mereka inginkan. Atau juga sebuah cerita yang dicatat tidak seperti yang sebenarnya demi menutupi suatu kejadian yang tidak boleh didengar oleh rakyat, lebih terlihat sebagai upaya untuk menenangkan diri mereka sendiri pada masa itu. Bahkan hal-hal seperti ini masih dapat terlihat di zaman kita tinggal sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, bagaimana Ayah bisa yakin dengan cerita yang Ayah katakan? Apa ada jaminan bahwa hal itulah yang benar-benar terjadi? Mungkinkah justru sebaliknya, cerita itu adalah cerita yang _dilebih-lebihkan_?"

Sekilas ia tersenyum. "Sebuah pengamatan yang bagus. Ya, kemungkinan seperti itu ada. Bahkan kisah yang kukatakan tadi lebih cenderung pada hal yang dilebih-lebihkan itu," ujarnya dengan tenang. "Sekitar tiga abad yang lalu, sebuah catatan kuno ditemukan di sebuah reruntuhan yang diperkirakan adalah sisa-sisa sebuah kerajaan pada abad 16. Catatan itu ternyata berisi sesuatu yang mengerikan.."

"Tentang para ahli kimia itu?" kataku menyela.

"Benar. Catatan itu ditulis melalui sudut pandang para ahli kimia itu sendiri, sedangkan sejarah yang dikenal dan diyakini oleh masyarakat pada masa itu –dan sampai sekarang- adalah apa yang ditulis oleh para pemburu dan pihak-pihak yang mendukungnya. Tidak aneh kalau banyak orang yang menentang catatan ini dan menganggapnya sebagai _kepalsuan sejarah_. Walaupun sebenarnya catatan ini lebih didukung oleh fakta-fakta yang kuat ketimbang sejarah yang mereka yakini sebelumnya. Seperti keberadaan stonehenge sebagai alat teleportasi yang mereka gunakan, garis-garis nazca sebagai komunikasi yang mereka pakai, serta banyak situs-situs lainnya yang tersebar di seluruh dunia ini yang membenarkan catatan ini. Namun, karena sejak dulu orang-orang selalu ketakutan ketika berhadapan dengan sesuatu yang berbau magis dan percaya bahwa iblis bisa mengutuk mereka melalui tangan-tangan para penyihir, mereka tidak mau mengakui catatan ini yang berarti secara tidak langsung sama saja dengan mengakui keberadaan para ahli kimia yang mereka anggap penyihir itu."

"Catatan itu akhirnya ditekan sampai batasnya, lenyap dan menghilang tanpa pernah sekalipun muncul ke permukaan," lanjutnya. "Tapi lima puluh tahun kemudian tepatnya sekitar dua abad yang lalu catatan itu kembali muncul. Tahu bahwa catatan ini akan kembali ditentang, para peneliti melakukan penelitiannya secara diam-diam dan berusaha menguak kebenaran tentang kisah para ahli kimia itu dalam ketenangan. Mengingat keterbatasan atas apa yang bisa mereka lakukan, hanya sedikit informasi yang bisa mereka dapatkan dari catatan itu, penelitian pun diwariskan pada generasi berikutnya dan yang berikutnya, hingga akhirnya catatan itu bisa terus bertahan hingga saat ini."

"Biar kutebak," kataku, "Ayah adalah salah satu dari generasi yang diwariskan itu?"

Secercah senyum nampak di wajahnya, "kau benar, aku adalah salah satu dari sedikit orang yang mewariskan pengetahuan ini. Sebenarnya catatan aslinya telah hancur bersamaan dengan meletusnya perang dunia I, sejak saat itu pengetahuan ini hanya diwariskan dan diajarkan berdasarkan apa yang mereka ketahui, masih dengan cara sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Lalu, bukankah dengan begitu malah membuat informasi ini semakin meragukan? Dan sekarang bukan hanya kisah yang dikatakannya, keberadaan catatan itu pun menjadi sesuatu yang dipertanyakan," tanyaku.

"Tepat sekali," jawabnya. "Karena itulah semakin sedikit orang yang diwarisi pengetahuan ini, karena semakin banyaknya tanda tanya atas kebenaran dan keberadaan catatan ini. Awalnya pun, aku hanya mempelajarinya sebagai bagian dari sejarah."

"Lantas apa yang membuat Ayah yakin?"

Ia tertawa kecil. "Sebelum ini, aku pernah bertemu dengannya sekali, saat aku masih hidup."

Aku terkejut, "maksud Ayah, para skywalker itu?"

Ia menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya. "Ya, seorang skywalker, hanya satu orang."

"Bagaimana? Apa saat itu dia juga berniat balas dendam?" tanyaku makin penasaran.

"Tidak. tidak seperti itu," katanya sambil menengadah ke langit. "Saat itu aku masih muda, mungkin seumuran denganmu sekarang. Dan pertemuan kami awalnya memang kurang bagus, tapi entah bagaimana akhirnya kami bisa berteman. Dia seorang wanita yang sangat bersahabat. Dia membantuku dalam penelitian ini dan membuatku yakin atas catatan-catatan itu. Bahkan lebih dari itu, kami memiliki masa-masa yang indah yang kami lalui bersama. Beberapa tahun pun berlalu, hingga akhirnya perasaan itu muncul, kami berdua tahu bahwa itu bukanlah pilihan yang bagus dan memiliki resiko yang besar. Tapi tanpa peduli akan hal itu, kami berdua tetap melakukannya, kami memutuskan untuk menikah.."

_Menikah..?_

"..setahun kemudian kami dikaruniai seorang anak. Anak yang mewarisi darah dari dua manusia berbeda yang pernah berseteru. Dan ah.. aku ingat saat kami berdebat untuk menentukan nama anak itu.."

_Tunggu dulu.._

"..aku yang memberinya nama Naruto, seperti yang dikatakan oleh guruku, sedangkan nama keluarganya diambil dari nama keluarga Ibunya, Uzumaki. Dan nama anak laki-laki itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto.."

_Kalau begitu, dia adalah.._

".. oh iya, apa aku sudah menyebutkan nama wanita itu? Satu-satunya wanita di dunia ini yang bisa membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.."

_..._

"Ibu..?"

"..namanya adalah Uzumaki Kushina. Ya, dia adalah Ibumu.."

Tiba-tiba saja air mata menuruni pipiku, tak terelakan, meleleh bagaikan butiran salju di musim panas.

"Wanita terhebat yang pernah ada, 'kan, Naruto?"

Aku mengangguk, bersamaan dengan air mata yang masih mengalir turun, aku tersenyum.

**-bersambung-**

**a.n**

Yosh, chapter delapan ini akhirnya selesai, horee..  
makan waktu karena mesti nyari referensi sana-sini, dan mungkin banyak yang sadar kalau chapter ini bener-bener mirip ama sebuah novel yang terkenal, karena plotnya emang sedikit banyak ngambil dari situ termasuk sejarah-sejarahnya dan yang lain sebagainya. Credit buat itu novel, ada yang tau novel apa?^^

Dan tentu saja, sebuah ucapan terima kasih karena masih bersedia membaca fiction ini, juga buat yang udah repot-repot mau mereview dan fave dan yang lain-lainnya,  
sekali lagi terima kasih dan sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya.  
ciao.

Salam hangat, Aojiru.


End file.
